The Will of The Malfoys
by animeloverhana
Summary: Lucius' last wish to his son is that Draco must marry someone of muggle parents or else Draco will die a miserable death. Draco thinks that he should just choose the former choice and guess who the lucky girl is?
1. Head Boy and Head Girl

******DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! It's my first time writing a Harry Potter fan fiction. Recently, I've taken a liking to reading Dramione fics. This story is also a Dramione fic. Please be kind with the comments and suggestions you have with my story. Actually, I was able to have the inspiration of this story when I saw the title of one Gakuen Alice fan fiction entitled "My Foe is My Fiancée". So that's how it is. Hope you guys will like this story though I admit it is cliché. Oh yeah, in my story, Voldemort and most of the Death Eaters died in the war though Professors Dumbledore and Snape are perfectly fine. Thanks.

**~xOxOx~**

**THE WILL OF THE MALFOYS**

**Chapter One – Head Boy and Head Girl**

It was a busy rainy day at Hogwarts. It had been raining hard for two consecutive days and judging by the still darkened clouds, the rain had to continue for a few more days. It had been so long when it rained hard. The last time was when the Wizarding population celebrated joyfully for the final defeat of Lord Voldemort and most of the Death Eaters. It seemed that heaven had been celebrating with them.

After that war, everything seemed to be at ease with the Wizarding World. Everything and everyone was living peacefully though there were still some problems. Like in Hogwarts, there were still rivalries among the four houses especially between Slytherin and Gryffindor. They still bickered endlessly among minor problems that resulted into catastrophic issues. Among them was the Golden trio who quarreled with the Silver trio.

The Golden trio was known for the three 17 year old students who helped in defeating Voldemort. The most famous one was the person with the jet black hair and a lightning scar on his forehead who was none other than Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Alongside him were the red-haired Ron Weasley and the know-it-all Hermione Granger.

The Silver trio meanwhile was composed of the silver haired Draco Malfoy whose father was known to be a Death Eater though sided with the good side on the last minute; Blaise Zabini whose smile could make mostly half of the girls' population in Hogwarts melt and lastly Pansy Parkinson who used her charms to seduce boys in Hogwarts.

The two groups, like most of the students were eating their breakfast in the Great Hall. They cannot wait for the day to end because tomorrow would be Saturday and that means visiting Hogsmeade.

"I wonder if I should go to Zonko's Joke shop tomorrow." Ron said while eating some pork chops.

"I'll go with you Ron if you go to that shop. I have to buy some dung bombs in case we need it for emergency purposes." Harry said while looking at the Slytherin table.

"You know very well that dung bombs are forbidden in the castle. I might confiscate it if ever I see you bringing it to school." Hermione said furiously. Honestly! When do these two friends of her ever change and abide the rules? And for goodness sake she's a Head Girl.

Even though Hermione had unsurprisingly been made Head Girl in that year, Ron and Harry were still buying forbidden items either in the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes or in Zonko's. Hermione tried hard to cover up for these two friends of hers many times now.

After they finished eating, with Hermione reminding Harry and Ron that she's a Head Girl and she could confiscate forbidden items anytime, they went off to their respective classes hastily. They engaged into an argument and so they were the last ones to leave the Great Hall. Harry and Ron went to their Divination class while Hermione went to have her Arithmancy class, her favorite subject.

When she arrived at her class, she found Professor Vector going to her desk. Silently, Hermione went to the last chair she can saw vacant. When she arrived at the chair however, she saw that she's going to be sitting beside Draco Malfoy. Draco looked at her and smirked.

"So Miss Head Girl is a little late for her Arithmancy class." Draco said still smirking.

"Shut up Mr. Head Boy. At least I have a reason while I was a little late. I was reminding my two best friends that they shouldn't buy any dung bombs to school." Hermione said talking to the current Head Boy. Though Malfoy had a bad reputation for sticking up to Dark wizards before, he and his family proved that they were now on the good side since the war against Voldemort. He also had fairly good grades - second in line to Hermione - making him a suitable Head Boy.

"Hah! Like they would ever listen to you Granger. Boys are the same." Draco snorted.

"Well Malfoy you are a boy too. Does that mean you are not abiding to the rules?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. I do buy dung bombs secretly. If Potter is buying then I should buy some for emergency purposes in case we throw bombs at each other. Besides, it's not like I will confiscate what I bought right?" Draco said sheepishly. Hermione on the other hand was furious.

"Malfoy! You're a Head Boy for Pete's sake! You should stop buying those." Hermione said looking aghast. She can't believe Malfoy would be buying such things. He's Head Boy and he should be a model and not be the one to initiate buying things.

They stopped talking for Professor Vector began giving each of them assignments. Hermione was so angry at Malfoy that she kept on giving deathly glares at Malfoy. Malfoy was smirking all the time. He thought happily how nice it is to make Granger so easily mad about something. It's not like Professor McGonagall would demote him for being a Head Boy for such matters.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall went into the room. Everyone was surprised. What could Professor McGonagall want?

"I'm sorry Professor Vector but could you excuse Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger for some minutes?"

Malfoy looked aghast for one second. He thought that maybe Granger was telepathically talking to McGonagall about him bringing dung bombs. Any minute now and he can imagine Professor McGonagall taking some points to Slytherin and making him do detentions. But wait; is there a spell or something for telepathy? He surely didn't remember. But then he saw Granger's surprised look and was relieved to see that. If she really were telepathically communicating to McGonagall then she wouldn't be surprised that the professor came in.

They followed Professor McGonagall both wondering where they were headed to. They then realized that they were being taken to Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione and Draco both turned to look at one another wondering what they would do there.

* * *

**You guys, you must've noticed but then I wanted to revised my chapters so as to produce a consistency in my writing style. I'll be writing in third person , past tense already and so that's why I have to revised all the chapters. Anyway, hope that you like this and you can also review if you want. :) **


	2. Lucius' Last Will and Testament

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~**

**Author's Notes: **I would like to give a special thanks to the one and only reviewer of my chapter 1, spikeecat. I would also like to thank those who favorited my story so suddenly. Hehehe! You know who you are already. Anyway, I think I shouldn't have ended my chapter 1 like that. I was kinda in a hurry actually because my brother would like to use the computer. I hurriedly wrote it and decided to stop it there and publish it right away. I was thinking of revising the 1st chapter adding some few minor data and all. As I was trying to revise it today, I actually don't know how to change it here in . To those who know please tell me so that I can be able to revise chapter 1. Thanks.

**~xOxOx~**

**Chapter Two – Lucius' Last Will and Testament**

Professor McGonagall, Hermione and Draco arrived outside the door of Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall ushered them in the office saying that they have to wait until Professor Dumbledore arrives.

Draco and Hermione went inside the office and to their surprise they saw Marie Johnson, their fellow Hufflepuff classmate.

"Johnson, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked Marie.

"I have no idea actually. Professor McGonagall just called me when I was having my Herbology class. What about the two of you?" Marie asked while eyeing the two of them.

"No idea. Professor McGonagall also called Malfoy and me and here we are."

"Maybe we've done something wrong." Malfoy said nonchalantly.

"Speak for yourself Malfoy. Maybe Professor McGonagall found out about you violating rules while you're Head Boy." Hermione said.

"It's not like I'm bringing any right now mudblood." Malfoy said evilly. "That old bat won't find anything."

Both Marie and Hermione cringed when Malfoy called Hermione mudblood.

"Shut up Malfoy you fou-" but Hermione was cut as the door suddenly was opened and out came a Professor Dumbledore and behind him was Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. Draco was surprised to see his mother.

"Mother, what are you doing here at school?"

"You'll know soon Draco." Narcissa said while hugging Draco. "Professor Dumbledore?" Narcissa said motioning to Dumbledore.

"Ah yes right. Can you all please take a seat? Yes. Yes." Dumbledore said while his eyes twinkled. He then proceeded on to his seat. Draco, Hermione and Marie still had questioning looks on their faces. Draco wondered why his mother was there and both Hermione and Marie felt like they weren't really needed in the office. Dumbledore seemed to understand the atmosphere in his office that's why he then proceeded on to explain the reason why the three of them were called.

"So, all of you are now here today to listen to the last will and testament of Lucius Malfoy. This testament was recently found yesterday by Mrs. Malfoy in Mr. Malfoy's study. Judging by the content of the testament, we need to read this in front of all of you." Dumbledore said while smiling at Hermione and Marie who still had quizzical look in their faces.

"So here is Lucius' Last Will and Testament." Dumbledore said as he then began to pick up the testament and read the contents.

"I, Lucius Malfoy, in the time that I will die will hereby lawfully pass the Malfoy Manor and all the items there to my son, Draco Malfoy, in the time that he will get married. Draco will also inherit the fortunes of me and my wife, Narcissa Malfoy." Dumbledore said pausing for a moment. He began to say something when he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore but I don't see the reason why Johnson and I have to be here listening to the last will and testament of Lucius Malfoy. Doesn't this seem like a family matter?" Hermione asked unable to resist the urge of asking. Marie and Draco nodded in agreement. Narcissa on the other hand scowled.

Dumbledore on the other hand smiled.

"We're getting there Ms. Granger. Please listen attentively to the next sentences of the testament as it explains why you and Ms. Johnson have to be here."

Hermione was blushing. She and Marie were now listening attentively. Dumbledore continued reading, his eyes twinkling.

"But then before inheriting the money and the Malfoy Manor, Draco must fulfill one condition." Dumbledore dramatically paused. Draco now leaned on closer getting anxious as to what the condition might be.

"Draco in inheriting his rightful possessions must and hereby marry a Muggle-born witch of the same age as he is or otherwise his possessions will be distributed to his cousins. Signed, Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore finished reading, looked at his audience.

Narcissa stayed calm though it's clearly visible into her face that she didn't really approved of her husband's will. Hermione and Marie sat, eyes widening. Draco suddenly turn pale, can't believe what he just heard.

"Uhh… what?" Draco suddenly asked. "What am I suppose to do?"

"You must marry a Muggle born witch of the same age as you are Mr. Malfoy or you wouldn't be able to acquire your inheritance." Dumbledore said repeating the condition of the testament.

"But that can't be!" Draco said standing looking mortified. "I… father can't do this to me! Why would he?" Draco looked at his mother as if trying to find an answer to his question. Narcissa only silently looked at his son. Draco couldn't believe that his father will let him marry a Muggle-born witch. He was brought up by his father to think highly of pure-bloods and now he's going to marry a mudblood?

"So… so, in that case I really do have to marry a Mudblood?" Draco said. Hermione and Marie who was at one second surprised about the issue are now angry. Dumbledore meanwhile tried to resolve the atmosphere.

"Mr. Malfoy you should stop saying Mudblood and I suggest you treat them kindly." Dumbledore said calmly. Malfoy realized that he's in Dumbledore's office and regretted saying the word. Dumbledore then continued on.

"Here are two Muggle-born witches of the same age as you are. As sadly we have lost Rosalie Musgrove and Jane Rushworth during the war against Voldemort, Ms. Granger and Ms. Johnson are the only options that you have to choose to."

"What?" Hermione and Marie chorused.

"This can't be!" Hermione protested.

"Outrageous!" Marie chimed in.

"I should be the one saying that Granger." Draco said sullenly.

"So Mr. Malfoy, do you intend to marry one of these girls or let your possessions be distributed to your cousins?" Dumbledore asked.

"I…" Draco said. He looked at his mother. If he let his cousins to take the Malfoy Manor and the money of his parents then surely they would be living a miserable life afterwards. He had no choice but to marry.

"I will fulfill the wish of my father." Draco said finally. Hermione wasn't surprised at his choice. She knew that Malfoy would just end up marrying a witch like her than living a miserable life she knew Malfoy doesn't want to dare live.

"That's settled then." Dumbledore smiled. "So between Ms. Granger and Ms. Johnson, who would you choose to be your wife?"

Draco thought it over. After a few minutes he pointed and said.

"You!"

* * *

**So that's it! Hehehe... you might wonder who Draco chooses. Anyway, hope that you like this chapter 2. It's longer than chapter 1, I admit. Okay. So please read and review. Tell me what you think of it and give suggestions or comments as to what you think of the story. Hehehe! :) Thanks! **


	3. Choices

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~**

**Author's Notes: **Hi guys! Thanks for reading my chapter two. I hope that you like it! Hehehe! I received some reviews about who they think will Draco chooses. Hahaha! Well, you will finally know who she is in this chap. Anyway, I also want to thank my beloved reviewers, **nature love 95, vampiregurl, mehr03, black rabbit, and Ellesmere **who reviewed chapter 2. Thank you! Also **vampiregurl** said something about how shocking it is that lucius malfoy wrote that will. Well, you'll be able to know soon why it is so keep waiting about it. Hehehe! I also plan to finish this story in this month so updates might be faster than you think. Anyway, thanks again and here's chapter three! :)

**~xOxOx~**

**Chapter Three – Choices**

Draco thought it over. Between Granger and Johnson who would he really choose to become his wife? Well, it was a bit obvious isn't it? He rarely knew Johnson at all. But then he still didn't get it why his father would let him marry either of Granger or Johnson. He thought that his father were all for the purity of blood. It was because he was brought up to this purity of blood that there were things he can't tell to his father because he knew it must be defying his wishes. He had to put up a lot of things and pretenses just so he would not end up disappointing his father. And now it comes to this. Exactly, what did the war did to his father?

Draco then decided who he will choose. He raised his finger and pointed it to the bushy haired girl right in front of him.

"You!"

For a moment there was silence as Draco chose Hermione to be his wife. Hermione sat there frozen. She couldn't believe it. She, Hermione Granger, one of the arch enemies of Draco Malfoy would become a Mrs. Malfoy? Well, she thought for sure that Malfoy would choose Marie Johnson but then it seems she was wrong. It appeared that she was chosen by Malfoy. It's outrageous! She was still thinking of how disastrous the relationship would be when Marie stopped her train of thoughts.

"So, it's final. Hermione Granger will be the wife of Draco Malfoy." Marie said heaving a sigh of relief.

"You seem to be happy Ms. Johnson." Dumbledore remarked.

"Oh, it's because for a second there I thought I would be picked by Malfoy."

"You don't like Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's not that I don't like Mr. Malfoy. It's more like I'll be killed if ever I'm going to be Malfoy's wife, Professor." Marie said while looking at Draco.

"I have someone I'm dating right now and well…" Marie trailed off blushing. "Well, we were thinking of marrying after we got a decent job, Professor Dumbledore."

As she said this, she bowed her head, blushing more. Malfoy snorted upon hearing this but Marie ignored him. Dumbledore smiled.

"I see Ms. Johnson. Well, good luck with it. I'll be waiting for the day when you will become Mrs. Braine."

With this, Marie blushed with embarrassment. She didn't know that Professor Dumbledore knew who she was dating. She then felt that she's not needed in the office anymore and so she excused herself.

"Professor, if I don't have anything to do right now, I would like to go back to Herbology class." Marie said.

"Oh of course. Of course. And send my regards to Mr. Braine for me Ms. Johnson." Dumbledore said as Marie stepped out of the office.

"Now aside from me going to Ms. Johnson and Mr. Braine's wedding soon, when will your marriage be?" Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and Draco. Hermione remembered her train of thoughts and suddenly stood up.

"No!" Hermione cried.

"What do you mean by no Granger? It's obvious already that you're going to be my wife." Draco said smirking. Well, Granger has no choice isn't it? She's the only one left. But to Draco's disappointment, Hermione rejected the offer.

"No really. I can't do this." Hermione said firmly.

"What about my son?" Narcissa said worriedly. She didn't really care if she would end up living miserably but then she loved his son and she didn't want Draco to be poor.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but I really can't be Malfoy's wife. I mean, first of all, we don't even come on terms." Hermione said who looked at Draco grimly.

"Also, we're always fighting with one another. He's always teasing me and calling me Mudblood."

"Oh please Granger; if you were me then I think you would do the same." Draco said nonchalantly.

"See, this is why I can't marry you Malfoy! I don't want to be your wife! I don't even care if you end up living miserably!" Hermione cried looking at Draco furiously.

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore but then I think I have made myself clear. I don't want to marry Malfoy and that's that." Hermione said firmly. "I have to also excuse myself Professor. I have to go back to my Arithmancy class.

And without waiting for Professor Dumbledore's reply and ignoring the looks of the two Malfoy, she went away. As she was retracing her steps towards Professor Vector's classroom, she was still thinking of the marriage offer.

It's absurd. Absolutely absurd. Hermione cursed Lucius Malfoy silently. She thought that he hated witches like her. And now he wanted to let his son marry her. It's totally absurd. Hermione arrived at the classroom, sat in her chair and scowled at the empty chair beside her.

Meanwhile back at Professor Dumbledore's office, Narcissa Malfoy was weeping, covering her face with her slim hands while doing so. She felt disappointed. Well, firstly by his husband who made that condition to Draco and secondly it seems that Draco had no choice but to let his possessions be distributed to his cousins.

Draco came by her mother's side. He was used to comforting his mother every now and then. Ever since his dad died, he was there when she needed comfort. Well, it's not like he's a cold blooded human isn't it? He did have a warm heart and he only showed it to people he loves.

"Don't worry mother. I will marry Granger and that's final."

"Bu-but are you sure? Sh-She seems determined not to marry you dear." Narcissa said doubting.

"I'll find a way somehow. Heck, I will even let her fall for me." Draco said smiling, assuring his mother. Narcissa slowly nodded her head believing that his son could really find a way. Dumbledore smiled at the little show in front of him and he too said reassuring words to the two Malfoy.

"You should not worry Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy at present. Ms. Granger has a really big heart. She may not be able to show it right now but in time it will show." Dumbledore said while looking outside. The heavy rain that most people believed to continue for at least 2 days was slowly beginning to stop and the sun was already coming out from its hiding place.

"And the thing that you should worry in the future is the date of Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger's wedding. I personally want that the wedding should be sometime around May though of course it's up to you when it will really be." Dumbledore said smiling, his blue eyes twinkling.

* * *

**So guys how was chapter 3? Hehehe... hope you like it and hope you can find a bit of a subtle hint I placed in there. Anyway, I won't tell it for now what it is but you'll know soon. Hehehe! Also, I haven't receive any mails about how I will be able to revise my chapter 1. Again, to those who know please tell me. So hit the review button below and review right away. You can give out your comments or suggestions to the story. Please read and review. Thank you very much! :D**


	4. Persuasion

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~**

**Author's Notes: **Okay guys so here is chapter 4. This chapter is a lil bit longer than the other chapters. This is so far the longest chapter that I've made in this story. Anyway, I want to say thank you to my reviewers **silver cheetah, Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52, CrayolaBox16, vampiregurl and Ellesmere. **Thanks for the reviews!

Also there was one review from **vampiregurl** about Draco being quite arrogant. Actually I would like to say thanks for that statement. I will like to use that 'arrogant to think... fall for you' line in one of my chapters soon. I considered it a suggestion and I want to thank you so much about it. There's also about the review of **Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52 **about the 'imaginative (sp?) take'. I don't quite understand that one and I would like to ask what it means? Hehehe... sorry for being such an ignorant person. Again I would like to thank those who love my story and those who favorite it! Thank you! :) So without further ado, here's chapter 4! Have fun reading it!

**~xOxOx~**

**Chapter Four – Persuasion**

"You're going to be what?" Ron cried as he and Harry listened to Hermione's news in the Great Hall. They were having lunch at that time when Hermione confided to them about what happened on Dumbledore's office.

"I told you I _was_ going to be Malfoy's wife. But of course I rejected it!" Hermione said emphasizing the word 'was'. "Well, it's not like I would accept it."

"Blimey! What's gotten into their heads recently?" Ron said still couldn't believe about it.

"Maybe Malfoy's father was threatened or something before he died?" Harry said suggesting.

"Blimey Harry. Maybe you are right. Maybe this is a revenge of You-Know-Who!" Ron said enlightening from Harry's statement. "Well, really it is possible. I mean, Lucius Malfoy wouldn't really stoop so low as to let his son marry someone who they think as inferior."

"Really, this is nonsense, both of you!" Hermione said. "Voldemort's dead. He can't threatened the Malfoy family or any family anymore."

"Then what other explanation can you get about Lucius' condition? There are no other plausible explanations, right?" Ron said firmly believing about Voldemort and Lucius.

"I think Hermione is right Ron. I don't think that Voldemort can do that anymore." Harry said.

Suddenly the door opened and they saw Draco going inside the Great Hall. Draco turned his head to the Golden Trio where he was met with the death glares of Harry and Ron. Draco gave the two of them the same treatment and off he went to the Slytherin table. He sat in between Blaise and Pansy.

"Hey Draco you're late. Where have you been?" Blaise asked as Draco sat beside him.

"Dumbledore's office. My mother was there."

"Why was your mother there, Draco?" Pansy asked curiously.

"And Granger and Johnson were there also." Draco said raising the curiosity of his two best friends.

"Granger and Johnson?" Blaise and Pansy chorused.

"It appears that my dear father has left me the Malfoy Manor and the parents of my money in the condition that I shall marry a Muggle born witch or else they will be distributed to my cousins." Draco said nonchalantly.

"What?" both chorused again. They can't believe what they just heard. There was silence for a moment.

"And who did you choose?" Pansy asked breaking the silence.

"Granger." Draco said immediately.

"Really? The Hermione Granger?" Blaise said in amusement.

"Draco! Do you know what it cost you for choosing Hermione Granger?" Pansy asked.

"No." Draco said calmly.

"Draco dear you should know that most likely half of the male student population in Hogwarts like her!" Pansy squealed. Blaise rolled his eyes. He knew that Hermione Granger was a beauty. She was referred to as the Gryffindor Princess because of her looks, brains, attitude, etc.

"So?"

"Stop talking like you don't give a bloody care about it. Many like her including –" but she stopped as she heard a shriek from the Gryffindor table. It appeared that Ginny was standing up shrieking. Blaise and Pansy sneered after she sat down.

"So what are you planning Draco?" Blaise asked. "Are you really going to marry that Granger?"

"I don't want my mother to live miserably and I also don't want to be poor."

"But then are you sure that Granger will really marry you?" Pansy asked.

"I'll find a way, okay. I'll even make her fall for me." Draco said. Blaise and Pansy nodded while they turned looking at each other, smiling.

"I think we'll help you on that one Draco. You are after all the Slytherin Prince." Pansy said.

"I have Ancient Runes with her next. What should I do?" Draco asked and Blaise and Pansy gave out their suggestions. Meanwhile back at the Gryffindor table while Ginny was screaming.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ginny shrieked at the Golden Trio.

"Ginny. Shh!" Ron said motioning his sister to sit down. Ginny do as what she was told to do.

"I still can't believe it! I don't want to believe it! Why the bloody hell did Lucius Malfoy gave that condition to his son!" Ginny cried.

"That's what we were discussing before you shrieked. We were trying to figure out why he gave that condition. It is stupid alright." Ron said.

"Well Ron thinks that Voldemort might be threatening the Malfoy into taking this marriage. Revenge he says. But I don't think that's it." Harry said.

"Oh come on. Don't think about that marriage stuff already. I won't be marrying Malfoy and that's that. So let's stop talking about this." Hermione said firmly. She decided to change the topic.

"What's our next class?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"Ron and I don't have any class after lunch. What about you?" Harry asked looking at his schedule.

"Oh shoot! I think I have Ancient Runes next. And it's with Malfoy." Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked at each other worriedly.

"I think that we should go to your Ancient Runes class." Ron said.

"With the invisibility cloak of course." Harry said as he saw the questioning look of Hermione.

"Okay stop it. Both of you. I can take care of myself and it's not like Malfoy will do anything to me. So please stop breaking the rules already." Hermione said picking up her bag. "I'm leaving already. I don't want to be late for my class." She then went away.

She walked to her next class. When she arrived there, she saw that Professor Babbling wasn't there and all of her classmates were seated already. When she was trying to find a vacant seat she heard her classmates whispering.

"Hey did you hear? It seems that Malfoy reserved a seat especially for her."

"Really?"

"Yes. Actually I was thinking of sitting the chair beside Malfoy. I mean, I want to be at least closer to him. But then he told me that it was already reserved."

"That girl is lucky!"

Hermione blushed at the thought but really didn't believe the rumors until she saw the vacant seat and the person sitting beside it was none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione was shocked. When Draco saw her, he smirked at her. He knew that Hermione had no choice but to sit beside him. Hermione reluctantly went to sit at the empty chair.

"It's like déjà vu isnt' it?" Draco said still smirking at Hermione.

"Of course not!"

"Ah, it's really nice to have the same elective courses as you are." Draco said. "I can tease you anytime I want mudblood."

"Really I don't see the reason why you have to stopped taking Divination in 4th year. You were practically good at the subject."

"I don't really need to take it actually. I have a little of a seer blood running in my veins. My great-great-great grandmother was a powerful seer." Draco said proudly.

Professor Babbling then came in. She gave them some runes to translate in partner who was supposed to be the one beside you. Draco and Hermione had no choice and they became partners. While translating some runes, Hermione remembered about Draco reserving a seat for her.

"Okay. Anyway, I don't see the reason why you have to reserved this seat for me." Hermione said blushing a little about the thought of it.

"Ah. It seems that you've heard about it. Actually I've come to persuade you about the marriage." Draco said nonchalantly as he started to write the translation in his parchment.

"I told you already Malfoy. I don't want to marry you. I don't care at all if you'll be poor." Hermione said angrily.

"Well don't you see that the marriage will bring you luck?" Draco said. Hermione didn't seem to understand. "If you will marry me, then you will become a Malfoy of course which is a good thing as you can become an elite person."

"I don't really care if I become an elite person or not. And I don't want my name to become Hermione Malfoy." Draco ignored it. He proceeded on to talk about the advantages of marrying a Malfoy.

"You'll be rich of course. You'll also find the Malfoy Manor a great place to live. It has a big library. Much bigger than the library at Hogwarts." Draco smirked. He saw Hermione widened her eyes about this. But then Hermione still disapproved about it.

"So what if the library is much bigger than Hogwarts? That still can't persuade me to marry you." Hermione said and motioned for Draco to stopped talking for a little while as they both copied the translations that they made into their parchment. After a few minutes, Draco continued on to his persuasion.

"Well you can live a luxurious life obviously. You can have things you want instantly. Just say it and it will be delivered to you right in front of your eyes."

"Are you really that rich Malfoy?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Do you need to ask?" Draco said.

"Okay. So what if I will be able to live luxuriously? What about you? What about your family? I thought you think my race were inferior."

"Well I do Granger. But father made that condition. I know that he must have a logical reason why he did it. It's not like my father to stoop so low to have me marry a mudblood." Draco said harshly.

Hermione was angry about this. Draco sensed it that's why he stopped talking already and they continued working in the translation in silence except they were exchanging glares every now and then. They were able to finish the translation easily and handed their work to Professor Babbling.

"Good job the two of you." Professor Babbling said happily.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said proudly.

Then it was time to go already. The other students handed their works though hesitantly because they still weren't able to finish translating. Before leaving, Hermione reminded Draco of their duties.

"Malfoy, head duties tonight. I'll be checking the 4th floor up to the Astronomy Tower. You'll take care of the rest."

With that, Hermione left the room and Draco followed thinking on ways how to persuade Hermione again.

* * *

So how was chapter 4? Actually I'm currently reading Jane Austen's Persuasion. I'm so happy because I've now completed my collection of all the 6 novels. Hehehe! So I'm sort of naming this chapter after Persuasion. And besides he's already starting his plan on making Hermione fall for him. So any suggestions or comments about the chapter, I'll be glad to hear from it. So what are you waiting for? Hit the review button and review right away. Thanks again for reading!


	5. Breaking into the Dept of Mysteries

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! First I want to tell you thank you for reading chapter 4. I will also like to thank my reviewers for the chapter 4 **Ellesmere, snow fox, Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52 and i-am-Ash-Malfoy. **Thank you for those reviews. I also want to say that in this chapter and on the next chapter we will be able to know why Lucius Malfoy made that condition to his son. It will soon be explained so keep on reading the story! For **Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52, **thank you for clarifying that matter to me. Thanks to those who favorite my story and those who love it! Thank you very much! So without further ado, here's chapter 5. Hope you'll enjoy reading this!

**~xOxOx~**

**Chapter Five – Breaking into the Dept. Of Mysteries**

Draco walked to the Slytherin dungeon with thoughts in his head. When he arrived at the Slytherin dungeon, he reminisced the times when Crabbe and Goyle were still his faithful lapdogs. Now they were gone and he found comfort with his two other friends who he now considered as his best friends and they were now called the Slytherin Trio. So much had changed since the war against Voldemort. Even his father had changed also. He gave that condition when he always thought that Muggle born witches and wizards were always inferior. Filth, that's what he always said. That's why Draco had come to a point in his life whether or not he should defy his wishes and thoughts but decided against it. He hoped and hoped that there would be a time when he could be able to do what he wanted without going against his father. He smiled at the thought at how the things are going on. He then said the password and off he went to the common room where he found Blaise and Pansy waiting for him.

"Draco, what happened? Did it work?" Pansy asked excitedly. Blaise however looked at Draco's expression and knew that it didn't.

"Of course not Pansy. How can that stupid plan of yours work?"

"I still think it's much better than yours. Draco what happened?" Pansy asked again.

"I don't really know. It's not like it's easy to persuade that girl." Draco said.

"Well of course not, after all what you've done." Blaise said.

"Well I don't have any choice right?" Draco said.

"No Draco you have a choice but being the obedient son that you are, you didn't take it." Pansy said reminding him.

Draco was about to said something when a handsome tawny owl arrived and went towards him. He recognized his owl and saw that there's a letter to him from his mother. He took the letter and read it. After reading it, the three of them wore shock expressions.

"So that's why he gave you that condition." Pansy said though still shock.

"Do you think that we should tell Granger, Potty and Weasel about this?" Draco asked.

"You have to tell them mate. We don't even really know what is it exactly but then it might enlighten us about it." Blaise said.

"We'll even go with you if you're planning to go there tonight." Pansy said.

"Okay. I'll just write a letter to Granger right now." Draco said. He then wrote a letter to Granger. After writing a letter to Hermione he went to the owl and told him to deliver it to Hermione.

Meanwhile Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting cozily in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fireplace. Harry and Ron were doing their Divination homework while Hermione was already doing their Potions assignment.

"Oh what the bloody hell do we know if Saturn and Uranus lines up? It's not like it will affect our lives isn't it?" Ron said irritated about his homework.

"Ron do you think that we should do the usual Divination stuff again? Like inventing unfortunate events that will happen in our lives?" Harry said.

"Blimey Harry. We should do that again! Professor Trelawny always loves our homework if we predict that we will somehow be dead next week." Ron said happily. Harry laughed. Hermione scowled at her two best friends.

"I really don't understand why you are still taking Divinations if you will only just guess what will happen in your lives. It's really a stupid class." Hermione said. "You should've tried Arithmancy class. It's like my favorite subject."

"And what, get confused on all those numbers? I'll pass on that one." Ron said. "I think that predicting the time we will die is much more fun than numbers." Both Harry and Ron laughed at it.

"Really the two of you. Aren't you going to be a little bit serious in your classes? You haven't even answered your Potions homework yet." Hermione said furiously. "And I'm not letting you copy my answers."

They were still answering their homework when suddenly a handsome tawny owl went inside the Gryffindor common room and into Hermione's lap. The Golden Trio stared at one another. Hermione saw that there was a letter in its legs and carefully removed it from the owl. Harry and Ron moved closer to Hermione to inspect the letter. The letter was from Malfoy.

"Bloody hell! It's from Malfoy." Ron said grinding his teeth.

"Look at what the letter contains, Hermione." Harry said and Hermione hastily opened the letter and read it softly so that Harry and Ron would be the only one to hear about it.

_Granger,_

_You might be surprised as to why I'm writing a letter to you. I just wanted to tell you that I have received news from my mother concerning about my father's condition. It appears that there's an explanation as to why my father decided upon that condition. There's a prophecy that was foretold many years ago about this issue. My mother doesn't know what the prophecy is all about but she said that we can hear the prophecy in the Dept. of Mysteries. If you want to learn more about it then we should try breaking into the Dept. of Mysteries tonight after we're done with head duties. _

_Malfoy_

_P.S. If you don't believe me then you better let Potty and Weasel go with you. I'll also bring Blaise and Pansy along with me. That is, if you will go. But it's much better if we all go so that we will be able to really know more about this issue. _

"Prophecy?" The three exclaimed.

"So this is just because of a prophecy that was foretold years ago?" Harry said.

"Going into the Dept. of Mysteries? Tonight? Is he crazy?" Hermione said horrified.

"Well, we've done it already before." Ron said. "But what if it's a trick of Malfoy? I still not believe that stupid git."

"I don't think it's a trick. I mean, he did say that the two of you should come." Hermione said reading the letter again.

"Hmm… but it's still tricky. I don't think that we should let Parkinson and that Zabini guy to come along with him. It's enough already if the 4 of us will come." Ron said. Harry agreed.

"Tell Malfoy that we will go to the Dept. of Mysteries tonight but tell him not to bring Blaise and Pansy with him." Harry instructed Hermione. Hermione then wrote the reply to Draco and tied it to the owl and it flew away.

They waited for some minutes until the same owl arrives with a letter. They hastily got the letter from the owl. The owl then flew away and Hermione read the letter aloud.

_Granger_

_And Potty and Weasel if the two of you are there,_

_It's okay for me not to bring along Blaise and Pansy though they really wanted to come along. But then if it's your request then they're staying here. Let's go to the Ministry of Magic tonight after head duties. Let's meet up in the Astronomy Tower._

_Malfoy_

_Oh yeah! Don't forget your brooms. I also want to tell Potty that I have a Firebolt right now. We should try to have a race in going there Potty._

"A Firebolt eh? That'd be great!" Harry exclaimed.

"How come he gets a Firebolt?" Ron asked jealousy evident in his voice.

"We're going to the Ministry of Magic in brooms? But I don't really like to." Hermione said sourly.

"Don't worry Hermione. You can sit behind any of us." Ron said suggesting.

"Oh great! Really great!" Hermione said sarcastically and the three of them burst into fits laughter. Harry and Ron forgot about their homework and went on discussing how to defeat Malfoy. Hermione continued working her homework until it was time for head duties. Harry and Ron get their brooms from their dormitory and when they were all set, they went out and inspected the school.

While they were inspecting, they saw some students and gave them warnings and deduction of points making them a bit late in going to the meeting place. At last they went to the Astronomy Tower where they saw Draco waiting for them.

"What's taking you up so long?" Draco asked irritated.

"Well I'm sorry Malfoy." Hermione said sarcastically. "It seems that there are many couples who were snogging everywhere."

"Too bad for you Granger." Draco said happily. "So got the brooms? I have a Firebolt here Potter."

Draco showed his Firebolt to Harry and Ron. Draco saw that Ron's face was evident with jealousy. Draco smirked.

"Nice isn't it. Brand new. My mother just bought it for me as a present."

"I think this year's quidditch against Slytherin will be exciting." Harry said excitedly.

"Are we going to stay here looking at brooms or going to listen to that stupid prophecy already?" Hermione said furiously. It was cold outside and her hands were freezing.

"Oh sorry Hermione. Let's go now. This better not be a trick of yours Malfoy." Harry said sternly.

"Of course not." Draco said mounting into his Firebolt. Harry and Ron also mounted into their brooms. Hermione on the other hand was reluctant. She doesn't like flying.

"Come on Hermione, you can sit behind me." Ron said stretching his hand to Hermione.

"Stop it Weasel. Of course she will have to sit behind me." Draco said suddenly. Harry and Ron gave deathly glares to Draco.

"We're not letting Hermione sit behind you Draco. Here Hermione. Just sit behind me." Harry offered. Hermione slowly mounted on Harry's broom. After everything was settled they went on flying to the Ministry of Magic. They were silent at first but then Harry wanted to know more about the prophecy. Breaking the silence he asked Draco.

"So Malfoy what is this prophecy about?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ah, as I've told you in the letter, there was a prophecy foretold many years ago by my great-great-great grandmother. She's a powerful seer. She made that prophecy before she died. My mother doesn't know what the prophecy is all about but then she told me that it was because of that prophecy that our family has been supporting Dark wizards." Draco said. The Golden Trio were listening attentively now.

"Of course, the prophecy is just one of the reasons why we were supporting Dark Wizards. My father knew about the prophecy but then he wasn't able to tell me about it because I'm still too young though I have a little background of the prophecy." Draco said. They already saw the outlines of London.

"My mother of course was furious why father made that marriage condition. Father explained to her that he made that condition base on the prophecy. Since my mother doesn't know about the prophecy and father can't tell mother about it, my mother decided that I should at least hear the prophecy. Father said that the prophecy is in the Dept. of Mysteries in row 258. I'll tell you more about this when we will be able to hear of the prophecy."

When he said this, they were already in the telephone booth. Ron dialed the numbers and off they went inside the Ministry of Magic. They then proceeded on to the elevator. They waited for the elevator to go down taking them to the Dept. of Mysteries. When they arrived, they stepped out into the door and saw the familiar door. They hastily opened it and they saw the hundreds and thousands of orbs in there.

"What row was it Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Row 258." Draco said.

They then went on to searching row 258. When they were able to reach row 258, they searched the orbs there that might have the name of Malfoy and then they saw it.

"That must be it Malfoy." Harry said.

"Yeah it must be." Ron said.

"So are you ready to know of the prophecy, Granger?" Draco asked. Hermione seemed reluctant.

"Do I also have to know about it?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. We need to know about the prophecy." Draco said. Hermione nodded and then the two of them slowly touched the orb and a woman's voice suddenly echoed to the two of them.

* * *

**Done! Sorry guys for the cliffhanger! Oh yeah, I'll be following the movie version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix on this one wherein Harry was able to hear of the prophecy when touching it. I also don't know if 2 people can go on the same broom? Anyway, you'll be able to know the prophecy next chapter obviously! Hahaha! What do you think will the prophecy about? I'll give cookies to those who will be able to guess it! :P Anyway, keep waiting for chapter 6! I'm already making it. So please read and review guys! :) Muah! Love you all! **


	6. The Prophecy

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxO~**

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! First I want to say a special thank you to my dear reviewers of chapter 5. They are **black cat, nature love 95, Ellesmere, vampiregurl and alina290. **Thanks for your great reviews! I'm sorry that I put such a cliffhanger in chapter 5. It's quite ironic for me because I also don't like cliffhangers and yet I make cliffhangers. Hahaha! Sorry everyone! :) Anyway, as promise I'll give a virtual cookies to **vampiregurl. **The prophecy will really affect the lives of Hermione and Draco. I will also like to say thank you for the suggestion, **alina290 **about having a beta reader. I'll try to think of it! :) Anyway, I know that you 'll be waiting to know the prophecy right? So here everyone is chapter 6!

**~xOxO~**

**Chapter Six – The Prophecy**

Draco and Hermione slowly touched the glowing orb in front of them. Suddenly a woman's voice echoed to the two of them.

_In the time that a Dark Lord dies,_

_the current heir of the Malfoy family_

_must marry a Muggle born witch the same age as he is._

_Whoever the heir chooses, she must willingly marry the heir_

_Or else the two of them will die a miserable death_

Both Draco and Hermione were shocked when they heard the prophecy that they weren't able to spoke for sometime. Harry and Ron wondered what happened to Draco and Hermione.

"Hermione, what did the prophecy say?" Harry asked.

"Hello Malfoy! What's the prophecy all about?" Ron asked Malfoy curiously.

With that, Hermione came back to her senses and then suddenly shrieked at Malfoy while pointing at him.

"You! How dare you! Why the bloody hell did you drag me into this mess?" Draco was shocked but nevertheless defended himself.

"I didn't know anything about the prophecy! I swear!"

"Oh really! And I thought that you have a background of the prophecy." Hermione said still furious.

"By background, I mean how the prophecy was made! But what the prophecy contains, I really don't know." Draco said truthfully. Hermione saw that Draco wasn't lying. She realized the disaster the prophecy brought the two of them that she suddenly cried.

"N-no! I-I I d-d-don't want to d-d-die!" Hermione said in between her cries. Harry and Ron were still confused. They still didn't know what the prophecy was all about. Draco however reassured Hermione that they would not die.

"Of course we will not die. I don't want to die at a young age yet! And I still haven't acquired my inheritance! How can I afford to die?"

"But I don't want to marry you Malfoy! I don't want to marry you!" Hermione cried more than ever.

"Really! What did the prophecy say?" Harry asked furiously.

"It says that I must marry a Muggle born witch the same age as I am. And that whoever I choose to be my wife must willingly marry me, or else the two of us will die a miserable death."

As soon as Draco said this, Harry and Ron were angry that they suddenly grabbed their wands and pointed it at Malfoy the same time that Malfoy pointed his wand at them.

"Bloody hell! Why did you drag Hemione into this?" Ron asked sternly.

"I swear I don't know about the prophecy! Father didn't say in his last will and testament that he based it on the prophecy. And I only learn the prophecy tonight! "Draco said angrier than ever."Drop those wands or else I'll hex you!"

"I don't need to hex you Malfoy! I'll just bloody kill you right now with my fists!" Ron said furiously charging into Malfoy. Harry was ready anytime that Malfoy would hex them. Hermione on the other hand, stopped them.

"Stop it! All of you!" Hermione said while she stopped crying. "Really do you want to make a fuss here in the Ministry of Magic? What if they'll find us in here? They might think something else! They might think that there's trouble going on!"

"Well, there is trouble going on Hermione unless you haven't notice that yet." Ron said sarcastically. He's about to add something when Hermione gave him a glare that he stopped talking right away.

"So what do you intend to do now?" Harry asked.

"Let's go back to Hogwarts. Let's not make any mayhem here already." Hermione said and she hastily left the room.

Harry, Ron and Draco followed her with deathly aura surrounding the three of them. They mounted into their brooms and together they set out towards Hogwarts. On the journey back, no one tried to talk. Draco wanted to talk but then decided against it. After few minutes, they saw the outline of the Hogwarts castle. They hastily sped forward towards the Astronomy Tower. To their horror, they saw Professors Dumbeldore, McGonagall and Snape waiting for them.

"The 4 of you! Where have you been?" Professor McGonagall scolded them harshly. She turned to look at Malfoy and Hermione. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, I didn't expect that the two of you will go wherever you went in the dead of the night. The two of you are Head Boy and Head Girl for heaven's sake!"

"Because of this excursion of yours, I'm going to deduct 50 points each." Snape said. "And detentions to all of you. Where have you been?"

"Professors, I'm sorry but we were in the Ministry of Magic." Harry explained. Hermione, Ron and Draco nodded in agreement. Snape raised his eyebrow while Dumbledore listened attentively.

"Harry, why were you in the Ministry of Magic? Is there danger going on that we don't know of?" Dumbledore asked Harry calmly.

"No, Professor Dumbledore. It's because Malfoy said that there's a prophecy explaining the last will and testament of Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore looked at Malfoy while McGonagall and Snape were confused. Harry continued his explanation.

"We decided that we should go to the Department of Mysteries tonight to hear of the prophecy. We didn't do anything aside from that." Harry said omitting the part where they were about to hex Malfoy. All were silent for a moment until Draco stepped forward and asked Professor Dumbledore what the prophecy meant. He told everyone again of the prophecy. Dumbledore upon hearing it, smiled a little.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you happen to understand the prophecy?" Draco asked.

"As far as I can see it Mr. Malfoy, I think I do understand the prophecy." Dumbledore said calmly, his eyes twinkling.

"But Professor, why a Muggle born witch?" Hermione asked this time.

"Ah, if I remember correctly Mr. Malfoy's great-great-great grandmother was the one who made the prophecy." Dumbledore looked at Malfoy for approval.

"Before the time of your ancestor, the Malfoy family had been supporting Dark wizards already and some even became bad. Now your great-great-great grandmother whose name I believe was Marianne Malfoy was brought up in the belief of pure bloods and Dark Wizards. But then, Marianne saw how the Muggle born wizard and witches were treated at her time. The pure blood wizards were exceptionally cruel to them especially the Malfoy family. Now, I do think that Marianne wanted that there will be a time when her family will be able to accept Muggle born wizard and witches and treat them equally. I believe that this is her last wish to her family and before she died, she made that prophecy and so it was handed down to generations to generations. I do think that she also foresaw the probability that a Dark Lord will rise into power and so she also foresaw a time when we all will be living peacefully with one another and the Malfoy family will be able to treat everyone equally."

Dumbledore smiled after he finished talking to let everyone understand more of the prophecy. They seemed to understand already but Harry asked Professor Dumbledore again.

"But Professor, why must the Muggle born witch who Malfoy chooses must willingly marry Malfoy or else the two of them will die?"

"Ah, that I believe is something to ensure that love grows between the heir of the Malfoy and the Muggle born witch that he will choose." Dumbledore said. Harry still didn't understand Dumbledore and thought that there's more to it. Harry was about to asked another question when Professor McGonagall told them to go to their own dormitory already and go to sleep. Silently and slowly they left the Astronomy Tower.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you really think that Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger will be able to learn how to love one another?" Professor Snape asked.

"Let destiny take its course, Severus."

"But do you think Albus that it's such a coincidence that things like this happen?" Professor McGonagall asked curiously.

"Ah my dear, I recently saw a Muggle cartoons last week while I was visiting an old friend of mine. I heard this one girl saying and which I believe is true in that _there are no coincidences in this world, there's only the inevitability._" Dumbledore smiled while McGonagall and Snape registered it into their minds.

* * *

**Done! I will also like to put a discalimer about the saying. That saying does not belong to me but it belongs to the mangaka CLAMP. I heard it from 3 of their manga namely xxxHolic, Tsubasa Chronicles and Card Captor Sakura. Anyway, I should stop talking about anime in here! :) I actually like this saying and decided that I should put it in here! Wee! Okay so how do you think of this chapter and the prophecy. I hope that you're okay with the prophecy. Uwaa! Virtually kill me if you don't like it! Anyway, enough of that, please click the review button below and review right away. Read and review guys! Thanks for reading this too! :) **


	7. Hogsmeade

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! First of all I will like to thank my dear reviewers of chapter 6. They are **bald eagle, lidy94 and i-am-Ash-Malfoy.** Thank you guys! It makes me think that you're okay with the prophecy after all! :) Hehehe! For **lidy94** yeah, you're correct! Draco and Hermione are my favorite couple but well it just happens that they don't end up in the book. Oh well! :) Oh yeah I also want to thank my dear readers and those who favorite my story and also to those who keep my story on alert! Thank you guys so much! I'm also sorry that I updated late in this chapter. It's just that I was busy reading some shoujo manga (to those who can relate) and got hook up with them! Anyways, stop my rambling already, here's chapter 7! Hope you like it! :)

**~xOxOx~**

**Chapter 7 – Hogsmeade**

The next day, Hermione woke up with a start. Memories of yesterday then came flooding into her mind. Lucius last will and testament, Draco choosing her to be his wife, breaking into the department of mysteries and lastly the prophecy. Hermione thought it over. It was just a dream. Just a dream. Hermione decided to pinch her nose to see if it's just a dream. _Ouch._ She thought. So, it wasn't a dream after all. It wasn't a dream. The world seemed to crush on Hermione. This wasn't supposed to happen! She, Hermione Granger, was now engaged to Draco Malfoy. She, the Gryffindor Princess, was currently engaged to the Slytherin Prince! This can't be!

Hermione decided to let those things out of her mind and started preparing for today. Harry, Ron and her decided yesterday to go to Hogsmeade and thought where they would go today. Hermione remembered that Harry and Ron would go to the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes today to buy some dung bombs and other forbidden items in case Malfoy and his cronies will do something bad. Ugh. Malfoy again! She still couldn't believe that she had no other choice but to marry Malfoy just so she won't die. She thought it over yesterday night to see if there were any loopholes to the prophecy. But then there was none. The time that Malfoy chooses her, she was already engaged to him.

After changing into new clothes and saying her goodbyes to Lavender and Parvati, Hermione went to the Gryffindor Common Room. She's supposed to wait for Harry and Ron there when she heard some Gryffindor talked about a Slytherin waiting for someone outside the portrait.

"Slytherin? How come a certain Slytherin knows where the Gryffindor Tower is?" Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Wait, I think that it's that Head Boy. Who is it again?" One Gryffindor girl asked her friends excitedly.

"No way! It's that Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!" one of her friends cried.

"The Slytherin Prince!" The girls then squealed loudly. Hermione frowned at them. That can't be true right. Malfoy wouldn't be able to know where the Gryffindor Tower is. She then went outside the portrait where to her surprise she saw Draco Malfoy.

For a moment there, she thought that she saw Draco Malfoy smiling at her but then it disappeared in a flash and instead turned into a smirk. Hermione thought that she must be having some delusions. Well, it might be since she was like up all night thinking about her fate.

"How did you know about where the Gryffindor Tower is, Malfoy?" Hermione asked scowling.

"I have sources, you know. I have eyes and ears everywhere." Draco said. "It's an advantage of being a Malfoy."

"Whatever Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes as she and Draco were already walking to the Great Hall.

"And that's Draco for you dear." Draco said. Hermione gave him a questioning look. "Well, you should start addressing me by my given name and I shall address you by yours. I mean, we're engage already and it's weird calling each other's surnames, right Granger or better yet Her-mi-o-ne."

Hermione blushed at this sudden proclamation. She couldn't believe that Draco just suddenly called her name and that she should say his name too. Draco smirked at this. They continued walking until they came upon a deserted corridor.

"Here Hermione." Draco said, getting something from his pocket and giving it to Hermione. It's a small box. Hermione slowly opened the box thinking that this might be a trap or something. To her surprise, it's a ring. And not just a ring, it's a diamond ring that glittered in her eyes.

"What is this?" Hermione asked slowly.

"A ring. What else?" Draco said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course I know that it's a ring." Hermione said hotly, thinking maybe that Draco thought that she's a fool for not knowing what a ring is. "What I really want to ask you is why give me such an expensive ring?"

"Of course I have to give you an expensive ring. What do you expect of me?" Draco said proudly. "It's an engagement of ring of course."

"E-E-en-engagement ring? Are you kidding?"

"Of course not. Why would I? It's an engagement ring and it's yours. We're engaged after all." Draco said smirking.

Hermione blushed as she wore the ring in her index finger. Well, even though that this ring was something for appearance's sake but then she's still touched at Draco's gesture. They continued walking until they reached the outside of the Great Hall.

"Are the three of you going to Hogsmeade today?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Ah, oh yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing. Just want to know." Draco said as they went inside. There they saw Harry and Ron waving for Hermione. Draco and Hermione parted ways. Hermione went over to Harry and Ron. The two didn't escape to notice the ring in Hermione's finger and gave a deathly glare to Draco though he wasn't able to see it because he was still going to the Slytherin table.

"Hermione, what is that ring?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh this?" Hermione asked pointing to the engagement ring. "This is an engagement ring that Draco gave me earlier."

"Draco?" Harry and Ron almost spurted the orange juice that they're drinking.

"Her – cough – Hermione? Ugh. Ugh. You just called Malfoy his name!" Ron asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Well I know that it's something surprising. Draco did say that we need to call each other our given names already. I mean, it's not like we're strangers, we're engaged already since yesterday."

"Really Hermione, are you going to marry Malfoy for real?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I have no choice. You heard what the prophecy is all about. We have to or the two of us will die. I will die." Hermione said reminding her two best friends.

"That prophecy really is stupid." Harry said.

"Well, if we let that Malfoy die then you will be free right?" Ron asked.

"Ron! What are you saying? Kill Malfoy? Grow up Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? You're defending that git?" Ron asked.

"It's not that I'm defending him! Ron, you're going to be a murderer if you do that. You'll end up in Azkaban!" Hermione cried.

"She's right, mate." Harry said.

"And besides, I thought it over yesterday. I don't want to die. If this is a way for me to live then I should just marry Draco even if he's the biggest git out there. And besides, it's not like I will marry Draco right away." Hermione said smirking.

Harry, Ron and Hermione changed topic after this. They talked about other things unrelated to the subject. After having their breakfast, they decided to go to Hogsmeade. It's their first Hogsmeade visit in the school year and they were very excited about this. They first went to Honeydukes to buy sweets and candies. After supplying, Harry and Ron decided to go to the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

"And what, go buy forbidden items?" Hermione said raising one eyebrow.

"Of course not, Hermione. What are you saying? We're just going to visit Lee Jordan there." Ron said.

"And I heard that the twins are there also. So we're going to visit the three." Harry said defensively. Hermione doubted that her friends would just go there to visit but nevertheless let them go.

"I'll just go to the Three Broomsticks, okay. Let's meet there after your visit." Hermione said. They were about to part ways when they were greeted by the Silver Trio.

"Oh, it's the Golden Trio. How are you guys?" Blaise exclaimed. The Golden Trio was shocked by this greeting. They just nodded their heads.

"Hey Potter and Weasley! We've got something to tell you guys. It's something important, mind you." Pansy said as she suddenly grabbed one of the arms of Harry and Ron.

"Hey! Where are you taking us?" Ron protested and Harry did the same. Hermione was surprised and was about to stopped Pansy when Blaise interfered.

"I'm sorry there Granger but then we need to tell that Potter and Weasel something important. Is it okay if you and Draco will go somewhere? Have a date maybe?" Blaise smirked. Draco shot him a threatening look and Blaise backed away immediately.

"We're going to Hogshead! The two of you better not go there!" Pansy cried as she was still dragging Harry and Ron. Blaise followed after.

The 4 of them went to Hogshead. They went to sit in a table far away from the customers that were there.

"Why are you taking Harry and me here?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, is it bad to have a talk with the famous Potter and Weasley?" Blaise said.

"No. But I think that you have a motive. What is it that you want actually?" Harry asked.

"Well, we just want you to join us in making a plan on letting Granger fall for Draco." Pansy said smiling.

"And why is that?" Ron asked.

"Well, we just don't want Draco to die and I think that you don't want Granger to die too right?" Pansy said.

"Yeah, I know but then why make Hermione fall for Draco?"

"Didn't you hear properly what the prophecy is about? It says there that Granger must willingly marry Draco or else the two of them will die. It's no use if Granger will marry Draco but have grudges towards him." Blaise said.

"Well, yeah we did know about that one." Harry said remembering the prophecy. "But then shouldn't we just let them be? Why must we do something to help them in their love life?"

"Well, see here Mr. Potter, it's because…"

And Pansy continued explaining to them. Meanwhile back at Hermione and Draco.

"Where are you headed to?" Draco asked Hermione after the 4 were out of sight already.

"I was planning to go to the Three Broomsticks." Hermione said.

"Okay. Let's go there. I also want to order some butterbeer." Draco said and the two went towards Three Broomstick. They went inside and sat at the vacant table that they could find. The Three Broomstick was crowded because it's the first Hogsmeade visit. Madam Rosmerta came towards them and the two ordered butterbeer. Draco then saw that Hermione was wearing the ring.

"Oh you're still wearing the ring." Draco pointed at the ring.

"Of course. What do you expect will I do with it?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking maybe that you've throw it."

"Why, do you want me to throw this ring?" Hermione asked acting like she's getting the ring out of her finger.

"You can throw it if you want to, I will just buy you another ring later on." Draco said nonchalantly.

"And what if I'll also throw that ring?"

"Then I'll buy another one."

"Are you really that rich Malfoy? You shouldn't be wasting precious money on just an engagement ring you know." Hermione said.

Draco ignored her the same time that Madam Rosmerta came and gave the two their butterbeers. The two of them drank it for a moment until Hermione asked Draco something.

"Draco, what do those two best friends of yours want with Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"They just need to tell Potty and Weasel something. That's all." Draco said. Hermione was about to asked more questions when her attention was called by two six year Ravenclaw students.

"Hey Hermione!" one tall boy said waving to Hermione.

"How are you Hermione?" the other said.

"You guys, I'm okay. What about the two of you? Did you have a wonderful start in Hogwarts?" Hermione said brightening up.

"Well, it's okay. Professor Babbling just gave us a major project. We have to translate a book!" the tall boy said.

"Oh, I think it must be fun!" Hermione said smiling.

"Well, it's okay too since we're in partners. The two of us are partners." The other boy said.

"That's great! I know that you will be able to translate a book. You guys are intelligent."

"Hmm, if ever that we are in trouble, can we ask for your help?" the tall boy said as he put an arm around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione seemed oblivious that the guys were obviously flirting with her.

"Oh yeah, Hermione, we just saw a wonderful place in Hogsmeade!" the other boy said.

"Really? Is it great?" Hermione asked.

"Of course it is. Let's go there after you finish drinking your butter –" but the tall boy stopped talking as Draco suddenly slammed his fist in the table, hard. Hermione and the two guys jumped when Draco slammed his fist. Everyone was silent already and looking at them. Draco had this fiery glint in his eyes that everyone's scared to look at him. He suddenly stood up and grabbed Hermione's wrist. He led her towards the door still holding her wrists.

"Wait, Draco. Stop! Why are you doing this? Draco!" Hermione cried in protest. Draco suddenly stopped and looked at her intently then suddenly cried.

"You're mine!"

And suddenly without warning and hesitation, Draco kissed Hermione right on the spot.

* * *

**Kyaa! Draco kiss Hermione! Hahaha! I wonder why? Hehehehe! Anyway, what do you think of the chapter? I hope taht you will like it! I also want to say that maybe I will not be able to update for a whole week next week because I'll be going on a vacation. It's like my mother will have a surgery in her eyes in a metropolitan city and we decided to have a vacation also in there! :) I'll try to update chapter 8 before having my vacation. Anyway, please read and review! Thank you for reading this chapter! I love you guys! **


	8. Deadline

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! First, I want to thank my dear reviewers of chapter 7. They are **Pearls in Heaven, vampiregurl, Ellesmere, 123, XXCissyXX, PhysicWitch., Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, fearless robin, DracoMalfoy4Ever, ForksRoman101, vlj-blue-12 and i-am-Ash-Malfoy. **Thanks again for the reviews. I also want to thank those who favorite my story and those who keep it in story alert. It's also nice to know that you love that chapter. Reading from your comments, it seems that some of you guys like a possessive Draco? Hehehe! It's okay because I too like a possessive Draco! Hahaha! Another thing is, I get a big inspiration writing chapter 7. I was listening to a song and reading a romance manga while writing the chapter. Haha! I almost forgot but then this is for **vampiregurl**, remember that I told you in like some previous chapter that I will have to use the line "quite arrogant...fall for her" in your review? This is the part where I will insert that line. So hope that you're okay with it. Anyway, I'll stop talking here already and I present to you guys chapter 8. Hope that you like it guys! :)

**~xOxOx~**

**Chapter 8 – Deadline**

Suddenly, without warning and hesitation, Draco kissed Hermione right on the spot. Hermione stood frozen while Draco locked his lips on Hermione. After a few silent gasps from the people there, Draco immediately pulled away from the kiss and hastily opened the door and went outside.

"Draco! Stop! Let me go! Wait! Let me go!" Hermione cried when they were already outside the Three Broomstick. Draco then finally let Hermione go but then he was greeted by a hard slap in his cheek coming from Hermione. Draco was furious that he cried in fury.

"Why the bloody hell were you flirting with those guys?"

"Flirting? What about you? Why did you suddenly kissed me there in front of all those people?" Hermione cried.

"You're my fiancée and you should act like one! The act that you did earlier just make people thinks that you are a slut!"

"A slut?" Hermione cried incredulously. "But we're just friends! There's nothing wrong about talking with friends!"

"Really, you're dense! It's very obvious that the guys were flirting at you. I know one when I see one!"

"Dense?" Hermione suddenly muttered. "And so what? What if they are flirting at me? Why do you even care?"

"Because…" Draco said then suddenly stopped. He's silent for moment thinking on what reason he had to give to Hermione.

"You don't bloody need to know, mudblood." Draco said. They then saw Harry, Ron, Blaise and Pansy coming towards them. "Let's go. There they are already."

Draco went towards the 4 of them. Pansy said something to Draco and Harry and Ron suddenly had strange expressions on their faces. They then slowly went to Hermione. Hermione asked if they're okay and Harry and Ron said that they're fine. The Golden Trio then went back to Hogwarts while the Silver Trio stayed behind.

The next day in the afternoon, the Golden Trio could be seen working their unfinished homework in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron were still guessing what will happened to them over the next weeks for their Divination homework and Hermione was already doing her Arithmancy homework. Harry and Ron were still guessing when they saw the engagement ring of Hermione. They turned to looked at each other and memories of what happened on Hogsmeade came into their minds.

**Flashback**

_"Yeah, I know but then why make Hermione fall for Draco?"_

_"Didn't you hear properly what the prophecy is about? It says there that Granger must willingly marry Draco or else the two of them will die. It's no use if Granger will marry Draco but have grudges towards him." Blaise said._

_"Well, yeah we did know about that one." Harry said remembering the prophecy. "But then shouldn't we just let them be? Why must we do something to help them in their love life?"_

_"Well, see here Mr. Potter, it's because…"_

_And Pansy continued explaining to them. After explaining to them, Harry and Ron were utterly shocked. They were about to asked something when Blaise and Pansy continued on with the plan._

_"So basically, if there's a chance then we'll just have to grab the chance to make them fall in love. We'll just tell you if two of you are needed to make the plan successful. Of course, we've laid out some plans already. So you can just ask us what the plans are or it's also better if you make your own plans but just make sure that they are okay."_

_Harry and Ron weren't even listening to what Pansy had been saying all this time. They were still shocked about the whole thing. Blaise seemed to notice this one._

_"Hey the two of you! If you still don't believe what we've told you then let's go to them already so that you'll really know the truth."_

_Harry and Ron obediently followed as the 4 of them went outside. They happened to saw Hermione and Draco outside quarrelling. Draco then saw the 4 of them and so he went towards them._

_"Hey Draco, we told Harry and Ron already of the plan and basically everything." Pansy said smiling at him._

_"By everything did you include it?" Draco asked._

_"Yes! Everything!" Pansy drawled. _

_Draco silently looked at Harry and Ron. He tried to suppressed a blush and put an angry look. Harry and Ron looked at one another. It seemed that what Blaise and Pansy said was true. _

**End of Flashback**

"Uh, Hermione are you really sure that you're going to marry Malfoy? We can just beat the hell out of him." Ron asked Hermione worriedly.

"Yeah Hermione. Are you really okay with marrying Malfoy?" Harry asked as worried as Ron.

"You guys, it's okay already. How many times do I have to tell you that I have no choice? Even if you beat Draco there's still no escape that I'm going to die if I don't marry him. And besides, I'm perfectly fine with it." Hermione said smiling like she has something she knew that Harry and Ron didn't. They then continued making their homework until they retired to their beds to sleep.

On Monday morning, Hermione saw Draco outside the portrait as she was about to go to the Great Hall. Hermione's still surprised at this and tried to hide her surprise by joking at Draco.

"Draco, have you been sleeping outside the whole time?"

"Of course not. I'm not dirt poor to sleep on the floor." Draco said. They started going to the Great Hall already and many people were watching the two of them.

"Then why were you waiting outside?" Draco ignored that question.

"Hermione aren't we the head boy and head girl in Hogwarts this year?" Draco asked.

"Of course I know that. So what?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well, we know that we have our own head quarters right? And since we're engaged already then we should start sleeping there."

"Haha! Didn't we agree already that we will just use that if we need to plan major events in the school? And for sleeping, we definitely didn't agree on that one. So no!" Hermione said firmly.

"Whatever." Draco replied.

They were then in the Great Hall and still so many people were watching them. The two were also seen together in every class that they had together. In Arithmancy and Ancient Rune's class, they were also seen sitting beside each other. The same thing happened the next day that rumors were already speculating in the school that the two were dating. Hermione happened to hear of this when Lavender and Parvati asked them about the issue.

"So Hermione, are you dating the Slytherin Prince already?" Lavender asked Hermione excitedly.

"When did this began?" Parvati asked, as excited as Lavender.

"We heard that two of you kiss already. Is it true?" The two asked Hermione and squealed suddenly.

"They are dating!"

"Of course we're not dating! How could you say that we are in that kind of relationship?" Hermione exclaimed while trying to suppress a blush remembering that Draco suddenly kissed Hermione on the Three Broomstick.

"Don't deny it Hermione. Just think. The Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess are now dating. Isn't it cool?" Lavender said.

"But then Hermione, I thought that you hate Malfoy."

"Well, it's true that I don't like him." Hermione said.

"Then why are you dating him?"

"I told you already that I'm not dating him."

"Then why are you always together?" Parvati asked trying to let Hermione to tell the truth. Hermione was supposed to say that they're engaged because of a stupid prophecy but then Harry and Ron called for her. She didn't say anything to them about the issue already. Now that Hermione knew about what people were talking about them, Hermione decided to let Draco stopped waiting for her. So the next day when Hermione saw Draco waiting for her outside again, Hermione confronted him to the topic.

"Draco, I don't think that you should wait here already."

"Don't you know the reason why I'm waiting here?" Draco asked to which Hermione shook her head. "Well, since we're not living in the same dormitory then we should at least do this. To make the people think that we are on good terms or something like that."

Hermione didn't really understand the explanation of Draco and thouhgt that there's something more to it but then decided not to ask anymore. Hermione then told him about another topic.

"But Draco, people are already suspecting that we are dating."

"Are we not?" Draco asked smirking.

"We are?" Hermione cried incredulously.

"Of course we are. We are engaged after all." Draco said as a matter of fact. Hermione came to realized this but tried to deny it.

"But then, for me, dating is where two people are romantically involved with one another or one person likes this other person and wants to know more about that person." Hermione reasoned out.

"Don't you want me?" Draco asked smirking obviously teasing Hermione.

"Of course not!" Hermione cried.

"Oh I see. Then it's still okay if people will say that we are dating. We will be on that stage soon."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"It means that I will let you fall for me." Draco drawled.

"You're quite arrogant to think that I will fall for you." Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, the prophecy did say that you must willingly marry me. And by willingly it means that you must be in love with me."

"If that's what the prophecy says then we can just be engage for our whole lives." Hermione said smirking. Draco seemed confused that Hermione continued to explain. "I mean, we can still not marry one another and we won't die at all. We can just be engage to one another. The prophecy didn't say any time or deadline when we should get married."

Draco realized this. Why didn't he think of that one? But then, he also needs to get the inheritance of his parents and the Malfoy Manor. He needs to get married to acquire those.

"So what if the prophecy didn't set any deadline for our marriage? If the prophecy didn't say anything about it then I will make one."

"What do you mean?"

"Before we leave Hogwarts then you will have fallen for me." Draco said smirking while looking at Hermione's expression.

"Before we leave Hogwarts? Are you crazy? I won't fall for you that easily."

"You will. I am the Slytherin Prince after all and many girls like me. It's just going to be easy to let you fall for me." Draco smirked.

Hermione was about to say that she really won't fall for Draco when Harry and Ron arrived and they realized that they were already in the Great Hall. Inside, Professor McGonagall came towards them and reminded them of their detentions.

"Potter and Weasley will have to accompany Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy and Granger meanwhile must go to Filch to ask what they will have to do. The 4 of you will do your detentions on Friday night."

With that, Professor McGonagall went away. Draco also went to the Slytherin table.

"Ugh. Detention with Draco." Hermione said.

"Hermione shall I tell Professor McGonagall to switch with Malfoy instead?" Ron asked.

"No. It's fine. And besides, if Draco will do that detention then maybe he would run and scream like a banshee just like in 1st year." Hermione said laughing. Harry and Ron remembered about it and the three of them ended up laughing about it.

* * *

**Hahaha! My sis and I really love the part where Draco screams and ran away fast in the 1st Harry Potter movie. We keep watching that part every now and then. I don't know. It's really funny. Hahaha! :) And anyway, I just added that part because I want you guys to remember that part too! :) And also, if you'll be asking why Draco seems to wait for Hermione outside the portrait, it's because it's part of Blaise and Pansy's plan. We'll get to know more of their plans on the next chapters. Anyway, I'll have to go now. I actually just tell my mother that I have to upload this one before going to the pier. We're going to ride a ship and I'm really excited because I have this sort of a thing for large ships. Hahaha! Anyway, wish me luck for the vacation and hope that you'll leave wonderful reviews. I'll try to update chapter 9 if I have time. Love you guys! :)**


	9. Detention

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm back! Hahaha! First I want to say thank you to my reviewers of chapter eight. They are **XXCissyXX, vampiregurl, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, PhysicWitch., AnaKate and pink panther. **Thank you and also for those who favorite my story and keep it on alert. Though I was able to find a computer in the place that we were staying but then I wasn't able to find time making a story there so I was just able to read some fanfics and all. :) I will also like to thank **AnaKate **for the correction that you made. Thank you. So anyway, here everyone is chapter nine. Hope that you like it. :)

**~xOxOx~**

**Chapter Nine – Detention**

That Friday night, the Golden Trio went to the Great Hall to meet up with Draco. After Harry and Ron gave Draco a do-something-bad-and-we'll-hex-you look, they went to Hagrid's hut to know what they wouldl have to do in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione and Draco meanwhile went to Filch's office for their detention.

"I wonder what Filch will let us do. I hope it's not that bad." Hermione said.

"Filch's detentions are always nasty. I heard it from Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said wrinkling his nose.

"Wow. That's inspiring." Hermione said sarcastically. They arrived at Filch's office already. Filch looked at them incredulously.

"The two of you are the one going to have a detention tonight?" Filch asked.

"Professor McGonagall didn't tell you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I bet I know why Professor McGonagall didn't say who are going to have their detentions tonight." Filch said eyeing them. "The two of you are the head boy and head girl in this year!"

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Draco said irritably. With this, Filch cried out bursting in laughter. Draco and Hermione grimaced.

"I can't believe it! This is the first time that the heads of the year are going to have their detentions." Filch said still laughing very hard at Draco and Hermione's misfortune. "You're going to make history."

"Oh yeah right! That's wonderful! Now, the two of us will be featured in Hogwarts, A History as the two heads having detention." Draco said sarcastically. "That's something that the students will remember us for a thousand years."

"So what is it that you will want to make us do tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm, since I have already cleaned the hallways earlier then I think that you should just clean the trophy room tonight. Since there are two of you then you can just finish it tonight."

"The trophy room? Well, that's easy." Draco said.

"And you need to wipe those trophies without using magic." Filch said smirking at Draco's expression. "Have fun cleaning." Filch then went away to retire to his own chamber.

"Clean the trophies without using magic? Is he crazy or something?" Draco exclaimed horridly. "We're here to learn how to be a proper wizard and not to become a Muggle."

"Well, I know that cleaning trophies without magic is something you wouldn't think of doing but then it's our obligation to do it and besides you'll have fun doing so."

"Tch. I don't think cleaning is something I think of as fun and why do you think that it's something fun to do?" Draco asked.

"Draco you're talking with a witch that has been brought up by Muggle parents. I've done stuff like these already and they are fun." Hermione said reminding him. "And besides Ron had done this years ago so it's not an excuse that you shouldn't do this."

They were now inside the trophy room that stored thousands of trophies for a thousand years. Though the new trophies were still shining brightly, the older ones unfortunately were dull and some of the letters couldn't be read. Hermione and Draco went to get the cloth to wipe the thousands of trophies inside it. Draco looked at the dirty trophies with disgust.

"Uhh! It's something my house elves would do." Draco said as he hesitantly wiped one trophy.

"It's so dirty. I wonder how Ron cleaned these." Hermione said as she began to wipe one trophy.

"This is definitely not something I would consider as fun." Draco said. "Maybe I should just summon one of the house elves here in Hogwarts and they'll gladly wipe these."

"Draco! That's inhumane!" Hermione exclaimed. "You shouldn't order house elves to do those things."

"What? They like being ordered around."

"It's because people like you intoxicate their mind that what they should do is to be slaves. They have a right to be happy like us." Hermione said defending her rights to the house elves.

"Whoa! Okay, so you love house elves. I won't do stuff like those again." Draco said finding that there's no reason to argue Hermione about this. Hermione was happy about this and they continued wiping trophies. They talked other things until Draco suddenly yawned.

"Sleepy Draco?" Hermione asked smirking. "I know that you don't like cleaning but then you can't afford to be faking to be tired right now because there are still many trophies waiting for us to clean them."

"It's not what you think it is Hermione. I've been waking up a little early these days than usual." Draco said calmly.

"Oh." Hermione said realizing that it must be because Draco was waiting outside for her everyday since they had been engaged. There's also the problem that the Slytherin Dungeon is underneath the lake and the Gryffindor Tower is in the 7th floor.

"I think that you shouldn't wait for me outside anymore. I'm fine even if you will not wait for me."

"Unless we start sleeping in the head quarters then I won't be waiting for you outside the portrait anymore." Hermione sighed. Draco really was such an annoying person sometimes. Draco yawned again.

"I'm really tired these days and it's because of you. If you just agree to sleep on the quarters then I won't be sleepy these days anymore." Draco said teasing Hermione and at the same time hoping that Hermione would finally agree, but in the contrary she's angry.

"You're blaming me for your sleepiness? You're not a gentleman unlike Mr. Darcy."

"Mr. Darcy?" Draco asked thinking who it might be. "Who the bloody hell is Mr. Darcy and why am I being compared to this jerk?"

"Mr. Darcy is a fictitious character in the novel Pride and Prejudice." Hermione said in the matter-of-a-fact tone.

"Pride and Prejudice? Never heard of that."

"It's a Muggle novel so of course you won't know about it. So anyway Mr. Darcy is the leading character in the novel and he basically is a gentleman." Hermione said. "He's not like the guys these days. Men these days are the total opposite of Mr. Darcy."

Draco didn't say something about this and instead went on concentrating cleaning the trophies. Hermione climbed a ladder and began wiping the trophies in the top. Suddenly, Hermione slipped her foot in the ladder and she almost fell. Luckily that Draco came to her side and saved her in his arm. He brought Hermione down.

"I'll just clean in the top. You'll just clean trophies that you can reach in your height." Draco said as he began cleaning the trophies on top. Hermione wasn't able to start again because she's still looking at Draco dumbstruck. Draco seemed to notice this so he turned around and smirked at Hermione.

"What? Surprise? Who even says that I'm not a gentleman?" Draco said. With this Hermione suddenly blushed and Draco saw that.

"Are you falling for me already? So fast."

"I-I'm not! I won't fall for you!" Hermione said hotly, still blushing.

"Well, we'll see about that." Draco said still smirking.

"Shut up and continue wiping already." Hermione exclaimed and they continued wiping silently each have thoughts in their minds. After cleaning all the dirty trophies they decided to go back and retire to sleep already. Draco insisted on walking with Hermione back to the Gryffindor Tower. They talked on many things until they've arrived at the tower.

"Well, I'm here already. So thanks." Hermione said awkwardly. She then turned around to say the password when Draco grabbed her wrist and the two were now facing each other.

"W-what?" Hermione asked suddenly looking down as Draco's grey eyes was staring intently on hers. Draco was about to say something when he looked suddenly at the Fat Lady who was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The Fat Lady suddenly exclaimed as she saw that Draco noticed that she was looking at them. "I'm sorry. It's so dense of me not to notice."

Hermione and Draco were confused about what the Fat Lady said.

"I'll just close my eyes and the two of you just pretend that I don't exist while you go on and kiss one another." The Fat Lady said as she started covering her eyes. Hermione blushed hard when she heard about it.

"I was just going to say good night to her but since the Fat Lady suggested then I should just give you a good night kiss." Draco smirked slowly bending his head to meet Hermione's lips. Hermione however swiftly backed away, still blushing hard.

"Goodnight!" Hermione cried and turned around to say the password. "Time Turner." The Fat Lady didn't want to open the portrait.

"Password already? But then you should at least have a good bye or a good night kiss."

"Time Turner." Hermione exclaimed blushing more than ever.

"Well, if you insist." The Fat Lady said sadly opening the portrait to which Hermione hastily went inside.

"But I want a kiss from the both of you." The Fat Lady drawled. Draco smirked then turned around to leave.

"You'll get to see one soon." Draco said walking towards the Slytherin Dungeon but then was able to hear the Fat Lady's last words. "I'll just be here waiting."

* * *

**Okay! I love the Fat Lady in here! Hahaha! :) Sorry guys that this chapter is short. I went out to the city today but it was soo hot! I have a minor headache actually right now. But enough of that. So what do you think of this chapter? Please click the review button and review right away. I'm open for reviews, suggestions or even constructive criticisms. Hehehe! :) Thank you for reading this chapter. I love you guys! Muah! :) **


	10. Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~**

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! I want to say thank you to my dear readers and to my dear reviewers of chapter 9. They are **XXCissyXX, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, DracoMalfoy4Ever and Blue Dragon. **I will also extend my thanks to those who favorite my story and keep it on alert. Thank you guys! :) It seems that I updated this chapter fast. It's like I'm making up for last week that I haven't updated for almost a week. Anyway, this chapter is undoubtedly long. Hope that you will like this chapter. Here guys is chapter ten. Enjoy reading.

**~xOxOx~**

**Chapter Ten – Plans**

On Monday morning when Draco and Hermione arrived at the Great Hall together, Professor McGonagall came towards them inquiring about the upcoming Quidditch match.

"Have you made the schedule already for the Quidditch?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes professor. The first game of the match this time will be Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw if it's okay for you." Draco asked hoping that McGonagall would agree to this.

"Hmm, that'll be okay. I was expecting that it might be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin but then I think Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw will be a good match to open the Quidditch season." McGonagall said nodding her head.

"And oh Hermione, we'll start practicing for the upcoming match already so I will not be able to patrol with you tonight." Draco said.

"It's okay. You'll just choose some prefects to take over you Draco." Hermione said.

"And before I forget, Halloween is fast approaching." McGonagall said reminding the two. "You should prepare something for it, an event or something. You should give the plans to me this Friday so that we teachers will approve of it."

Hermione and Draco agreed and McGonagall went back to the teacher's table joining the other teachers who were eating already.

"So, what should we plan this Halloween?" Hermione asked.

"I think that we'll just meet in the head quarters tomorrow to plan." Draco said. Hermione's okay with this and so they parted ways and ate their breakfast.

The next day in the morning, Hermione was so used to Draco waiting for her outside that she's surprised to saw that Draco wasn't there.

"Draco still hasn't arrived?" Hermione asked the Fat Lady.

"I'm afraid not."

Hermione became sad all of the sudden. What's wrong with Draco today? Why wasn't he waiting for her outside? Then suddenly, Hermione realized what she's thinking. It's like she's expecting that Draco would be waiting for her outside and she's sad to find that he wasn't there. Wait! Expecting and sad? What's wrong with her train of thoughts today? Since when had she been expecting Draco?

When she's already in the 2nd floor, she then saw Draco coming towards her. Draco had a weary face but when he saw Hermione, he tried to hide it by smiling.

"So I was late. I'll beat Nott for not waking me up earlier." Draco said.

Hermione didn't retort to this but instead kept on looking at Draco's face. He seemed tired and for once she blamed herself for her stubbornness. Draco noticed this and teased Hermione about it.

"What is it dear? Do you find me strikingly handsome today?"

"Of course not." Hermione said hastily. _You are always handsome._ _Wait! What was that? How the hell did I think that Draco is handsome? Well, I must grudgingly admit but he is handsome but then he's tired right now and I wonder if it really is my fault. _Hermione thought.

Hermione and Draco parted ways when they arrived at the Great Hall. Harry and Ron saw Hermione's worried face.

"What's wrong Hermione? Did Draco do something to you?" Ron asked.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine." Hermione said. After eating breakfast she then went to Ancient Runes.

As usual, she's sitting beside Draco. Draco didn't seem tired anymore as the two of them engaged in an interesting topic. The two had fun talking to one another and Hermione's worries earlier fade away. Professor Babbling then came and said something about a project that they would have to do in partner.

"So guys, I know that you are busy with homework and projects from other classes but then it still doesn't stop me from giving you a project in this class." Professor Babbling said to which most students groaned.

"I know that 7th year is a busy time especially the N.E.W.T.S so I decide that you'll be working in partners to translate a short story." Professor Babbling said smiling to which the students were relieved. "And I assure you that the story will be interesting so you'll have fun translating it and in no time you'll be finish with it already."

After she said that, the students were choosing who their partner was. Draco and Hermione were partners and they picked a short story to translate. The two decided to make it in the head quarters. Classes were over; Hermione and Draco decided to go to the Great Hall to eat. While going, there they saw Blaise and Pansy coming towards them. While Pansy engaged Draco into a conversation about how boring their class was, Blaise on the other hand took Hermione away from the two and talked to her.

"You know Granger; I shouldn't be the one saying this but then Draco's going to be tired these next few days because of Quidditch practice." Blaise said. "And there's the fact that he has to wake up earlier because he has to wait for you. You should consider sleeping in the head quarters for a little time while Draco is practicing."

Blaise didn't wait for what Hermione would have to say as he went to join Pansy and Draco. Hermione silently went to the Gryffindor Table. She tried to divert her attention to food instead of what Blaise just told to her.

She then went to the head's quarter. It had a big common room and two doors that led to the two bedrooms and a door that led to a mixed bathroom. The left wall contained a portrait of the Gryffindor's insignia and the other wall was that of Slytherin. Even though that Draco and Hermione didn't use the room often, she always found the room so sparkly clean. House elves. Draco then arrived.

"So what are we going to do first?" Hermione asked smiling. She's also relieved to find that Draco was full of energy.

"Let's just start with Ancient Runes first." Draco said returning the smile. They started translating after getting some parchment and a quill.

"So what's the schedule for the Quidditch match?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"Well, you know already the first game. The second one will be Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. Then the losers of the two matches will have to fight one another and then the winners will have to fight for the championship."

"I think that Slytherin will not be able to go to the championship round." Hermione said teasingly. She knew that Draco was Slytherin captain this year and wanted to taunt him.

"I thought that you will support me?" Draco said acting and putting on a pouting face. "Isn't that what fiancées are for? It will be inspiring if you will cheer for me."

"We'll see about that if you prove that you are worthy of championship." Hermione said smirking.

"Is that so? Then you should start cheering for me because we will be practicing hard these days just to win that first match." Draco said firmly. "I can't afford to let the Slytherins lose while I'm the captain." Hermione bit her lower lip. She remembered what Blaise told her earlier. If Draco would be practicing more than ever then he'll be more tired and there's a possibility that he would pass out.

"Draco, I think that we should start sleeping in the head quarters for a while." Hermione said.

"And why is that?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well, you want to prove that your team will be able to go to the championship round and since you badly want it then let's sleep here." Hermione said finally. "I just don't want to see you pass out or something."

Draco smiled at Hermione's resolve and he was happy about it. He tried to hide his feeling by changing into another topic and continued translating. After that, they finally went to their own bedroom. Hermione's bedroom was decorated of scarlet and gold, the colors of Gryffindor while Draco's room was decorated of silver and green. They each had a large and comfortable four-poster bed. As a tired Hermione slumped into her bed all she could think of was how wonderful it would be sleeping there and within a few minutes, she's off to her dreamland.

The next thing that Hermione knew was that someone was calling her name. Hermione groggily woke up from her dreamland. What she saw in front of her while in a daze was a boy who had a well-built figure. Hot and sexy. As what most girls would always tell. She then noticed that the man in front of her was half naked and he only had a towel to cover his private region. What was that guy doing here? She must still be dreaming. Her vision was starting to clear and she finally saw who the half naked guy was.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Hermione screamed suddenly as she saw that the guy was none other than Draco Malfoy. Instinctively she threw a pillow at him. "What are you doing here?" Draco was hit by the pillow.

"Well, that's not the kind of reaction I was expecting." Draco said smirking as he saw Hermione's expression. "I was thinking that maybe you would swoon like other girls are after seeing this body." Draco said pointing at his body.

"Well, I'm not like those girls!" Hermione said hotly. "And besides, someone in their right mind would be startled to see a half naked guy in front of them after waking them up in their sleep! Why are you here anyway?"

"It's because someone here is too busy to wake up after I've knocked the door hundreds of times. My fist hurts you know." Draco said caressing his right hand.

"Well, I'm sorry about that one." Hermione said apologetically. But then there was still one problem. "Why the hell are you half naked anyway?"

"Well, I just came from taking a bath. And besides shouldn't you be used to it?"

"Why should I be used to it?"

"We're going to married soon." Draco said in the matter-of-a-fact tone. He then decided to teased Hermione more. "And don't you think that if we are on that stage soon then you'll not just be looking at my half naked body but you'll get the privilege to see my whole naked body?"

Hermione blushed hard at this that she instinctively threw another pillow at him.

"Pervert!" Hermione cried. "Out of my way!" Hermione said as she hastily went to the bathroom and got ready, her thoughts about what Draco says. After they were ready, Hermione and Draco went to the Great Hall. Hermione didn't bother talking to Draco as she's still embarrassed about what happened earlier. She then went directly to Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, where have you been? Where did you slept last night?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'll be sleeping in the head quarters for a while guys." Hermione said.

"With Draco?" Ron asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes. With Draco." Hermione admitted. Hermione explained to them about head duties and Quidditch practice. Classes then continued on and Hermione was able to overcome what happened earlier and was able to talk normally to Draco already. After eating dinner, Hermione went to the heads quarter. When she arrived there, she saw that Draco was preparing for Quidditch practice.

"Good luck with Quidditch practice." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Draco said smiling and finally went outside. Hermione continued translating. At 8 in the evening, Draco finally arrived clearly exhausted from the training.

"Will you be up to it to translate your part Draco?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I had done it earlier before going to practice. You should just concentrate on making your homework." Draco said. "I'm tired. I'll just take a nap here in the sofa."

Draco quickly fell asleep. It's clear that he was exhausted from the training. Hermione sighed. She saw a blanket nearby and covered Draco. This was the least that she can do. She then continued making her homework. After making it, she went to Draco to tell him to go to his room.

She then stared at Draco sleeping. He's really tired. She gently stroked his blonde hair hoping not to wake him up. She thought on how years and months ago she wouldn't think of even touching him and now she's caressing him like a baby. It must be because Draco's attitude towards her changed. It's true that he might be arrogant and proud at times but then being with him these past few weeks let her be able to saw a different side of Draco. He's a sweet, kind and caring person and she personally believed that Draco had a warm heart inside of him. Maybe he's just afraid to show it but then she's glad that she's one of those people whom he showed his true self to. He's not a bad person to begin with actually.

She then slowly woke Draco and after waking him they went to bed, Hermione's mind still thinking about Draco. The next night, they were able to finish their Ancient Runes homework that the next night after it they began planning what to do in Halloween.

"I think that we should prepare a night club kind of party. There will be lively music and people will surely enjoy it." Hermione said.

"I think that it should just be a Halloween ball." Draco said suggesting.

"But then, won't the 1st and probably the 2nd years feel left out if it's a ball?" Hermione asked. "I mean, they might not enjoy it as we adults do. So I think that we should just go on with the night club party."

Draco finally agreed to this though he still had something in his mind. He let Hermione to decide on what to do in party like hiring the Weird Sisters and the food and the dress code. Finally they finished or rather Hermione finished deciding what to do in the party.

"It's going to be our last time sleeping here." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah right." Draco said realizing this. "Uh, Hermione I think that I will just give the plan to the teachers tomorrow. You will be going to Potter and Weasley in Hogsmeade tomorrow right? I will just be staying here so it's much better if I will just give it to Professor McGonagall."

Hermione agreed. The next day while Hermione was in Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron enjoying butterbeers in The Three Broomstick, Draco meanwhile went to the teachers, a plan in his mind.

"Professor McGonagall, here is the plan that we decided. We decided that it will be a night club party." Draco said. Professor McGonagall and the others seemed to agree on this.

"That's wonderful Mr. Malfoy. I do hope that my bones will still be okay dancing to live music." Professor Dumbledore said smiling and the other teachers were laughing.

"But then professors, I have a more interesting plan and I think that everyone will surely enjoy it." Draco said.

"Really, what is it Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore said leaning forward and the teachers also did the same.

~xOxOx~

On Sunday morning, the Gryffindors huddled in the common room as Professor McGonagall told them something important regarding the event that they would do in Halloween.

"As the heads and the teachers agree on to, the school will be having a Halloween ball this coming Wednesday." McGonagall said and an excited crowd murmured. Hermione on the other hand was surprised about this. Halloween ball? Didn't they decide on a night club party?

"Students must need a partner in this ball but then it's okay for the 1st and the 2nd years to not have any partner. You will all be wearing dress robes of course. I hope that you will find this party as exciting as the Yule Ball." McGonagall said and she went away.

The Gryffindors were practically excited on the upcoming Halloween ball. Hermione on the other hand thought that Draco was behind this. Didn't he suggest that it should be a Halloween ball? She went outside so that she can find an explanation on why Draco did that. She wasn't able to found Draco outside so she decided to go to the Great Hall when Neville called for her.

"Hello Hermione." Neville said nervously.

"Hello there Neville. What is it that you want?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, for this Halloween ball, do you have a partner already?"

"I don't have any partner right now. What about it?"

"I was thinking that maybe, well, can I ask you to be my pa –" but Neville didn't continue it as someone suddenly cried.

"She already has a partner. And she's going out with me."

* * *

**Ooh! Who could it be guys? I'll give cookies to those who can guess. Hahaha! :) I also want to ask you guys for suggestions about what romantic events will happen in a Halloween ball. I already have plans but then I'll gladly accept what your suggestions are. Anyway, this chapter took me like 3 hours to make. It's because I'm like telling what happen to them for a whole week in just one chapter. My mind's going to blow. Hahaha! Hope that you aren't confuse or something. I was planning to make it two chapters but then since I'm hoping that I can finish this story before classes start then I decide to make it into 1 chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please read and review and oh if you guys want to know, my favorite scene here is when Draco is in Hermione's room half-naked. I really enjoy writing that part. Anyway, please review. Love you guys! :)**


	11. Halloween Ball

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~**

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! I want to thank my dear readers and my dear reviewers for chapter 10. They are **XXCissyXX, nature love 95, jessirose85, Sarafina, red dragon, PhysicWitch., i-am-Ash-Malfoy, DracoMalfoy4Ever, Shyrazie and Air Gemini Star. **Thank you very much for your reviews. I will also give cookies as promise to **jessirose85, red dragn and Shyrazie. **Thank you also to those who favorite my story and keep it on alert. Thanks guys! So here is chapter 11. :) Hope you like it.

**~xOxOx~**

**Chapter Eleven – Halloween Ball**

Draco was walking towards the Gryffindor Tower that morning. Professor Snape just told them about the Halloween Ball and he thought that Professor McGonagall must have told the Gryffindors about it. He could saw the reaction of Hermione as Professor McGonagall would tell them about the Halloween Ball. He's already in the 4th floor when three giggling girls wearing heavy make up and skirts came towards him. One blonde girl wearing the heaviest make up confidently talked to Draco.

"Hi Draco." The blonde girl said smiling at him. Draco only raised his eyebrows. "Well, you see, you might have already known about the Halloween Ball and well I was just thinking that maybe you and I can…" her voice trailed as she seductively bit her lower lip hoping that Draco would go with her. But then to her dismay.

"No. I'm sorry. I already have someone that I'm going to the Halloween Ball." Draco said turning away from them but then stopped as one girl came in front of him.

"What about me?" The girl asked. Draco didn't answer the girl and instead turned away. The last girl grabbed Draco's wrist.

"You just need to forget about those two girls, Draco." The girl drawled. "I'm much better looking than them. You can just go with me."

"The three of you disgust me!" Draco cried. "Who told the three of you that you can call me by my first name?" Draco asked to the flabbergasted girls. "I didn't tell you right? So stop calling me by my first name and besides I don't want to go with any of you slutty girls."

And with that Draco hastily turned away from the three, feeling disgusted about them. He's already in the 6th floor when he saw a nervous Neville talking to Hermione. He thought that Neville must be asking advice for homework but then it turned out that Neville was asking Hermione to be his partner.

"Oh no that stupid Longbottom." Draco said muttering.

"Uh, for this Halloween ball, do you have a partner already?" Neville asked nervously.

"I don't have any partner right now. What about it?"

"I was thinking that maybe, well, can I ask you to be my pa –" but Neville didn't continue it as Draco suddenly stopped him from saying it.

"She already has a partner. And she's going out with me." Draco said grabbing Hermione's wrist and taking her away from Neville.

"Draco, how sure are you that I'm going with you to the ball?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You're my fiancée." Draco said reminding her. "I don't want to see my fiancée having another partner with her."

"Then if you don't want your fiancée to have another partner with me, why bother changing the plans?" Hermione asked angrily. "Admit it. You changed the plans."

"Of course I did change the plans. Halloween Ball is much exciting just like the Yule Ball and besides there's still a night club party so that means everyone will really enjoy it."

"How are you sure that everyone will truly enjoy it?" Hermione asked.

"The fact is that everyone is now invited to the ball. In the Yule Ball, not everyone is invited right? This time, everyone will have fun. It's going to be, I assure you." Draco said. Finally Hermione submitted to have a Halloween Ball.

The next day, people were busily talking about the Halloween Ball and who their partners were going to be.

"Harry already asks you to be his partner, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. He was beside me when Professor McGonagall announced it and he asked me right away." Ginny cried giggling. "And you Hermione will be with Malfoy right?"

"I have no choice." Hermione said. "Draco is a stubborn person and he will always nag you. In the end, you'll just have to say yes to him."

"Are you sure about that?" Ginny asked suspiciously. "I mean, you can just tell him no and find another partner. He can't do anything about it. And besides, I think that the two of you makes a cute couple."

"Oh no! Not you too Ginny." Hermione exclaimed. "There's nothing cute about us."

"Shut it Hermione. I know that you like it when people find you a cute couple."

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked flushing.

"I know you Hermione. You're my closest friend. And besides you're falling for Malfoy already right?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"O-Of course not! What makes you say that Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"You're just denying it Hermione and besides time will tell." Ginny said chuckling.

Aside from some girls talking happily on who their partners were going to be, there were also some students who were jealous. On Draco's case, there were guys who cornered him in deserted hallways.

"You're such a prat, Malfoy." One of the guys said.

"How dare you seduce Hermione?" another one said.

"I've been dreaming about Hermione for years already and you can't just take her away from me."

"You know why Hermione choose me?" Draco said smirking. "You guys are not even half as handsome nor half as smart as I am. Do you think that she'll enjoy going in your company?"

There were also girls who were jealous of Hermione for having Draco as her partner. Not many of the student population knew about Hermione's engagement to Draco. The only one who knew was the closest friends of the two and the two also decided it before to keep it a secret. So sometimes, Hermione had a hard time getting away from those deranged girls.

"You know Granger. You must have let dear Draco drink a love potion so that he'll go with you for the Halloween Ball."

"Yes, being know – it – all, you probably know how to concoct a love potion don't you?"

"I do know how to make a love potion but I also know how dangerous it is, so it's absurd if you think that I let Draco drink a love potion." Hermione said defending herself.

"Then how did you do it?" one of the girls said. "It's not like Draco will go out with a bushy haired bookworm like you. You're not beautiful as me you know."

"Then Draco must be blind to go out with a bushy haired know-it-all like me." Hermione said turning away from them.

Hermione knew that in situations like these, you'll just have to ignore those girls and ignoring what they say. But then sometimes Hermione can't help thinking about it. If it wasn't because that they were engaged then surely Draco would not even asked for Hermione. She would then stop thinking about it as she noticed that tears were starting to form in her eyes.

~xOxOx~

The much awaited Halloween Ball arrived. Everyone was very excited for it that people went to great lengths to look beautiful or handsome on that day. Hermione also prepared a lot more than the Yule Ball. She wanted to look beautiful beside Draco and wanted to make the girls' jaw drops when they saw her.

She was already slicking some Sleekeazy's Hair Potion making her hair sleek and shiny. She also twisted her hair in an elegant knot and she wore a blue silk dress. She put make up and wore accessories and let us not forget her engagement ring. After much preparation, Hermione finally went to the common room where she saw Harry with Ginny and Ron with Lavender. All four of them look stunning.

"Kyaa! Hermione! Malfoy will really love you tonight!" Ginny and Lavender squealed.

"Oh please, the two of you are so beautiful. All of us are." Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, you look much stunning than the Yule Ball." Ron said. "I almost want to be your partner." Ron said jokingly. Lavender shot him a death glare to which Ron reassured that he didn't really meant it.

"Malfoy will be lucky to have you as his partner." Harry said. "Come on, Malfoy might be waiting for you outside already."

The five of them went outside the portrait where they saw a gorgeous Draco Malfoy. Draco was shocked at Hermione and vice versa. Hermione really felt lucky to had Draco as her partner and she even thought that if Draco would propose to her right now, she would willingly marry him. She then realized what she's thinking and said that she's not falling for Draco. Or was she?

"You look beautiful tonight, Hermione." Draco said smiling at Hermione. Hermione smiled back flushing at his words.

"Thanks."

"Malfoy, if ever you do something bad to Hermione tonight, you might already know that you won't be able to live to see tomorrow right?" Ron exclaimed threateningly.

"Tch. Whatever. Wow Weasel, your dress robe is way better than the Yule Ball." Draco said chuckling. Ron tried to retort but Harry and Ginny warned him not to.

The 3 couples then went to the Great Hall where they saw many handsome wizards and beautiful witches all around. The Great Hall was also decorated with pumpkins and bats in the ceiling and instead of the four long tables, there were only many small round tables everywhere.

"Your plan of a Halloween Ball is really great Hermione." Ron said amazed.

"See, I told you it's going to be great." Draco said smirking.

They saw Luna with Neville sitting in one of the tables and they decided to sit there too. While passing by, they saw Blaise surrounded by girls and Pansy surrounded by boys. Hermione also happened to see the anguished and shocked face of the girls who bullied her. They already sat in the chairs and talking to one another happily. Professor Dumbledore then arrived with the rest of the teachers and they also sat in their respective chairs. He then gave a welcoming speech.

"Welcome everyone to what I believe is going to be a fantastic Halloween Ball." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Before that, we should thank our Head Boy and Head Girl in this year for coming up with this activity. Thank you Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

The people clapped their hands. "So, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Hope you enjoy this ball and the feast tonight."

After Dumbledore said this, instantly food popped out in their plates and they began eating already. They had fun eating while talking to one another. Draco also participated in the talk and other people aside Hermione found Draco a very engaging person. They talked about the food, the people, dresses and other topics they could discussed.

After eating, the Weird Sisters then started to play a lively music and everyone was starting to get up from their seats and started dancing. Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Luna got up from their seats and went to the dance floor to dance. The girls also talked about Draco.

"He is such a nice person. He's like a totally different Malfoy that I knew." Ginny said.

"Yeah. I was really shock that I even think that maybe Malfoy has eaten something different." Lavender said.

"Maybe this is really Malfoy's true self?" Luna asked suggestively.

"Well, we don't know about that one but then let's continue dancing." Ginny exclaimed as the Weird Sister began playing a much livelier song.

Many students were already dancing and having fun and even the teachers were beginning to dance. When the students were beginning to get tired already, the Weird Sisters, as if in a cue, began playing a slow and romantic music. One by one, couples started dancing here and there. Ginny and Lavender were already taken by their partners. Hermione was still talking to Luna when Draco went towards them to asked Hermione for a dance.

"You sure are lucky to have him as your partner." Luna said smiling as Neville came to her for a dance.

Hermione smiled while blushing at Luna's comment. Draco and Hermione then started swaying to the beat of the music. While dancing, they talked, laughed, exchanged jokes, etc. Hermione really thought that Draco was gentle, handsome, gorgeous, kind, interesting and she wondered why she wasn't able to see this side of Draco before these past few years. She thought that it's because he was such a loathsome, insufferable creature before. But then, that was the past and this was now. Hermione hoped that this moment would really last forever.

"So, who dances well?" Draco suddenly asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Between me and that Krum, who do you like better?" Draco asked reminding her of the Yule Ball.

"Well, I don't know. Krum is a very nice dancing partner. But then, I wasn't really able to enjoy the Yule Ball that much. There was a distraction." Hermione said grinning remembering that she got a fight with Ron at that time for a stupid reason.

"So do you mean that you like me better than Krum?"

"Well…" Hermione said trailing. She didn't really know what Draco meant by this. There were either two choices. One was that if Draco was a better dancing partner than Krum or if she liked Draco more than Krum.

"I'm not really sure." Hermione said finally which was of course true.

She didn't really know if she already had feelings for Draco. She's still confused about it. Luckily, the party was ending and Hermione decided to go sleep already. Draco then went with her to the Gryffindor Tower. When they arrived there, Draco suddenly asked Hermione.

"Hermione." Draco said looking intently at Hermione making Hermione blushed. "Will you always stay by my side?" Hermione's taken aback by this question that she didn't know how to answer. Draco smirked at this.

"You're such know – it – all Hermione and you can't even answer a simple question?"

"Well, school life and private life are utterly different. I know the answers given out by the questions because I seriously study for it." Hermione reasoned out.

"Okay. I get it. But then will you stay by my side?"

"I think so. We're engaged and we're going to be married later since of course I don't want to die so I'll be force to always stay by your side." Hermione said feeling a little guilty about saying it.

"Hermione, will you seriously stay by my side?" Draco asked for the third time, this time really serious. Hermione noticed that he's serious about it.

"W-well, I…I…d…oh…" Hermione said muttering.

"You don't need to answer that question right now." Draco said chuckling seeing that Hermione won't be able to answer it for now. "But then in consequence for not answering that question, I'll have to do something."

"What is it?" Hermione asked and then Draco suddenly leaned in closer to her and locked his lips to hers. After a few seconds, Draco pulled away, smiling at Hermione's blushing face.

"W-W-We-Well, goodnight." Hermione said stuttering. She then hastily said the password and went inside.

After closing the portrait, the Fat Lady winked at Draco.

* * *

**Okay, so I totally love the Fat Lady. So how do you think of chapter 11 guys? If you want to know the dress that Hermione wears, it's in my profile so just check it there. Anyway, I'm having a bit of a writer's block. I started writing this yesterday and stops. I then start it earlier then stops again. I then decides to finish this chapter though I'm still having writer's block. Hope that you guys like it. I need to have inspiration for the next chapter. Anway, please read and review. Thank you for reading and I love you guys! :)**


	12. Disastrous Practice

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~**

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! First I want to thank my readers and my dear reviewers of chapter 11. They are **DracoMalfoy4Ever, XXCissyXX, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, PhysicWitch., Shyrazie, silver dragon and Lucifeeer. **Thank you very much for the reviews. I also want to extend my gratitude to those who favorite my story and keep in on alert. I also want to thank **Lucifeeer **for pointing about my writing style. Thank you for it and I'll try to change it into past tense next chapter. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to heed your advice in this chapter. I'll also try to find time to really revise previous chapters and be consistent with my writing style. I'll use third person, past tense next chapter. Thanks for saying it. Anyway, here guys is chapter 12. Hope you enjoy it. :)

**~xOxOx~**

**Chapter Twelve – Disastrous Practice**

After the Halloween Ball, people started to talk of the upcoming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Tension began to pile up between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Students were having problems which team to support. Draco was practicing harder than ever so as the team would win while he was the team captain. Blaise saw the stress that had build up within Draco that he decided to inspire him a little.

"Hey there Granger!" Blaise said spotting Hermione alone, walking towards Hagrid's hut where she would meet up with Harry and Ron there.

"Oh hi there! What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Can you come to our Quidditch practice tonight if you don't have anything to do?" Blaise said smiling. "Which I think you're available, since you don't have any head duties tonight and the teachers didn't give any homework for us."

"It's true that I'm free tonight, but why?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I just want to give Draco some inspiration for our last practice in this match." Blaise said truthfully. "Are you okay with it?"

"There's something fishy in here." Hermione exclaimed. "Don't you even think that maybe I'll be a spy?"

"Of course not!" Blaise said chuckling. "I know you won't do that, Granger. Anyway, I'll see you tonight, 6 pm in the Great Hall." Blaise then hurriedly went away. Hermione went to Hagrid's hut where she saw Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Hey guys! Guess who I met while going here."

"Who is it?" Harry and Ron chorused.

"It's Blaise Zabini." Hermione said. "And do you know what he says?"

"He wants to go out with you?" Ron said suggestively.

"Of course not." Hermione said scowling. "He wants me to go and see the Slytherin team practicing Quidditch tonight."

"But why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Says that I should give Draco some inspiration." Hermione said blushing. Harry and Ron laughed at this. Hermione gave both of them death glares that the two stopped from laughing.

"I think you should go Hermione." Harry said finally.

"Yeah, go and become a spy for us." Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione scowled. "Even if I have to go and watch, I won't be a spy."

"I know! I know! I was just joking!" Ron said defensively.

In the end, Hermione went to the Great Hall to meet with Blaise. Blaise had been waiting for her to come that he happily went towards her when he saw her coming.

"There you are! I knew you would come!" Blaise said smiling. "I've been waiting for you. Draco will be shock."

"You mean you didn't tell Draco about this?" Hermione asked.

"Hm, let's just say you're our surprise guest for tonight. Come on." Blaise said.

The two went together to the field and everyone was shocked especially Draco. The other Slytherins tried to protest about this but then decided against it. Hermione sat in the benches awkwardly. Blaise then went flying into the air meeting Draco and the others.

"Surprise?" Blaise said triumphantly.

"What is Hermione doing here?" Draco asked grimacing. "Is this one of your plans?"

"Relax, Draco." Blaise said assuring. "Think of it as an inspiration."

Draco didn't say anything about it and instead began the practice with Hermione their only spectator. The practice went well at first until a quarrel ensued among the two beaters and a chaser. The chaser, Casey Williams, had almost been hit by a bludger and blamed the beaters about this.

"It's your fault for not watching carefully for the bludger." Casey said angrily to Minett, one of the beaters.

"My fault? It's his fault! He was the one near you." Minett said pointing to Jones his co-beater.

"Excuse me! But I was still busy trying to beat the other bludger. You were the one." Jones said defending himself.

"Hey! What the bloody hell is wrong there?" Draco said coming towards them. "What were you quarreling about?"

The three then explained their side of the story. Hermione noticed that something was wrong that she decided to inquire about it and asked Draco.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked standing.

"It's nothing, just a silly fight." Draco said looking at Hermione. He started to turned away when he saw a bludger coming towards Hermione.

"Hermione, look out!" Draco screamed looking frantically at the bludger.

Hermione immediately saw that a bludger was coming towards her and tried to remember how to immobilize it, when suddenly Draco went in front of her and the bludger hit him hard. Draco fell 50 feet from the ground. Immediately everyone went towards him, Hermione especially. They found Draco barely conscious, wincing in pain.

"Draco! Draco! Are you okay? Are you alright?" Hermione asked frantically.

"A-a-are y-y-you o-o-okay?" Draco croaked slowly.

"Idiot! I should be the one saying that!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco smiled weakly. He heard Hermione and Blaise calling for Madam Pomfrey before passing out.

~xOxOx~

_"Father, do we really have to support Dark Wizards?" Draco said sadly to his father in his study. Lucius looked up at Draco incredulously._

_"Why are you asking that? Of course we have to." Lucius said looking suspiciously at his son. _

_"But then Dad, I don't see a reason why we have to." Draco said. Lucius stood up eyeing his son._

_"Have you been brainwashed by that Potter, Draco?" Lucius asked raising his eyebrow._

_"Of course not." Draco said hurriedly trying not to look at his father's eyes. _

_"Good. I don't want to see my son acting this way ever again."_

_"Yes, father."_

_-oOo-_

_Crabbe and Goyle were beating a Muggle kid in one of the deserted streets in London._

_"Think that you're so superior eh, you filthy Muggle?" Crabbe said smirking._

_"Have you ever heard of the word, magic?" Goyle said smirking widely at the Muggle's horrified state._

_"Crabbe! Goyle! What the bloody hell are you doing? Stop that!" Draco said as he saw the two beating the kid. The two stopedp beating the kid and instead went towards Draco surprise evident in their faces._

_"What's wrong with you today?" Crabbe asked._

_"You've been acting differently all day." Goyle said complaining._

_"Nothing." Draco said nonchalantly. "Let's go. I'm tired already. Just leave that Muggle in there."_

_-oOo-_

_"I can't do this anymore." Draco said confiding to Blaise and Pansy._

_"Draco, you don't have to do it. You have a choice not to." Pansy said comforting Draco._

_"I don't have a choice! I have to do it thought I don't want to anymore." Draco said._

_"Well mate, it's up to you. Just make sure that you won't regret what you choose and know that we will always be behind you supporting." Blaise said patting Draco's back._

_"Thanks." Draco said slowly._

Draco slowly woke up from his dream or rather scenes from his past. He found out that he's in the bed and it's dark. _Must be in the hospital wing._ Draco thought. He slowly tried to sit up when he saw that his left hand and his two legs had been plastered.

"Was it that painful?" Draco muttered and tried to sit up again using his right hand when he felt something in the air. He then heard a familiar voice moaning silently and sat there waiting to what will come out. He could hear someone rustling a cloak and after a few seconds, out emerged Hermione.

"Draco, you're awake." Hermione said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked then smirks. "Are you worried?"

"Of course I am!" Hermione cried. "You shouldn't have tried to stop the bludger by coming towards it! I can just immobilize it! Why the hell did you have to meet the bludger?"

"Whoa! Ssh! Madam Pomfrey will wake up." Draco said hushing Hermione who was now scolding him.

"She's not here. Madam Pomfrey is in St. Mungo's right now and will be back tomorrow. We just put a cast on your left hand and legs." Hermione said. "And besides I put a silencing spell around us so we can talk anytime we want. I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and I'm here to watch over you."

"But why?"

"It's because, without meaning to, I am indebted to you." Hermione said. "Even though I didn't ask you to do it, but then you still save my neck in there. I then decide to repay you by watching over you."

"I'm not a child you know." Draco said smirking.

"I know that, but this is the only thing I can think of repaying you for saving me. I'll just watch over you while you're in the hospital wing. Deal?" Hermione asked. Draco thought it over.

"Deal!" Draco said. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and started to talk about the practice.

"You know, judging by the practice that I saw, I don't think you'll make it to finals." Hermione said teasing Draco.

"We'll win. I'll kill those bastards if ever we're going to lose." Draco said jokingly.

Hermione laughed and they started talking about other things like predicting who would win in Quidditch this year and who would most likely lose. The night went by and the sky started to brighten up.

"Oh no! I have to go already. I have to prepare for class." Hermione said standing up.

"You can go already." Draco understood. "You'll come by tonight?"

"I will." Hermione said smiling.

She then went away and prepared for the day. Hermione thought that she would go and visit Draco tonight but it turned out that she couldn't. The teachers gave them much homework. Worse, she's being paired up with Neville in Transfiguration and Hermione had to teach Neville how to properly transfigure a cat into a dog. In the end, Hermione didn't visit Draco in that night. The next day, she heard that Draco was waiting for her.

"And not only that, he won't eat dinner." Pansy said to Hermione.

"He only ate when Madam Pomfrey finally forced him to." Blaise said.

"So, Draco is already recovering?" Hermione asked. Blaise and Pansy nodded. "I'm sorry. I was busy yesterday that I wasn't able to visit him."

"Go say your apologies to Draco tonight." Pansy said. "Mind you, he really was waiting for you."

"Oh no!" Hermione said worriedly. She skipped dinner as she went to where the house elves in the kitchen. Even though she hated it but then she asked for porridge to be made. The house elves willingly obeyed and even cooked her other food. Hermione went to the hospital wing to found Draco waiting for her.

"You weren't here last night." Draco said grimly.

"I'm sorry. I had many things to do last night that I wasn't able to come here." Hermione said apologetically.

"Then you need to compensate for it." Draco said smirking. "Go on a date with me."

Hermione tried to retort but then knew better not to. It was her fault in the beginning why she didn't visit him.

"Oh okay. Just name the day and I'll go with you." Hermione said surrendering. "Have you eaten already?"

"I haven't." Draco said. Hermione ended up feeding Draco porridge since he's still recovering.

"So, are you okay to play tomorrow afternoon?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I'm going to be fine. I'm recovering already and Madam Pomfrey says that I can play tomorrow." Draco said. "Remember Hermione, you should cheer for Slytherin tomorrow."

"Alright already." Hermione said chuckling. "I'll support Slytherin tomorrow. Just be careful for tomorrow okay?"

"Of course I will and Slytherin will definitely win tomorrow's match."

"We'll see about that one." Hermione said finally as she finished feeding Draco. "I should go now Draco. You have a nice sleep." Hermione said getting up when Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"Wait! Don't go!" Hermione turned around to face Draco.

"What?"

"There's an act that I want to try out." Draco said smirking. "There was a time when I was in London, and I happened to saw this rectangular box where inside it are people doing things. What I happened to saw at that time was a woman frantically holding and crying this man's hands who happened to have tubes in his nose and mouth."

"The rectangular box that you saw is called a television and what you saw was a movie." Hermione said correcting Draco.

"Whatever." Draco said rolling his eyes. He didn't care what that box was called. "So, will you do the crying and holding my hand thing?"

"Of course not!" Hermione said, blushing in the process. "You're not even dying."

"But don't you at least care for me?" Draco said teasing Hermione.

"I have to go. I don't have time for your pranks." Hermione said hastily walking away from him but then suddenly went back and kissed Draco in his forehead. Draco's shocked at Hermione.

"What was that?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Isn't it obvious? A kiss in the forehead." Hermione said in a matter-of-a-fact tone.

"Of course I know that, but then isn't there a certain meaning to any kiss? I should probably research what it is." Draco said to which Hermione blushed hard.

"You don't need to research about it. Go to sleep already. See you tomorrow." Hermione said flushing and went away. Draco chuckled at Hermione.

"I don't need to research about it Hermione. I already know the meaning of it." Draco said smiling happily

* * *

**I love the ending. :) I researched about what a kiss in the forehead means and I learned that it means "I care for you". I don't know if that is the real meaning of it, but then I'll be using the care for you meaning in my story. :P I also want to tell my readers to read my other Dramione fic entitled Here Without You. It's only a one-shot so please be kind to read and review. Also, what do you think of this chapter? I hope that you like it. Please read and review! I love you guys! :)**


	13. Plans for Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~**

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! First, I want to say thank you to my readers and also to those who reviewed chapter 12. They are **shiro neko, nature love 95, XXCissyXX, Lucifeeer, DracoMalfoy4Ever, vampiregurl, Forevacullen, Shyrazie, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini and PhysicWitch. **Thank you all very much. I will also like to announce that starting this chapter, I'll be writing it in third person, past tense already. I realized that maybe readers were annoyed of my past writing style. I already revised the preceding chapters so as to keep up with the consistency of the writing style. So, here guys is chapter 13. Hope that you guys like it! :)

**~xOxOx~**

**Chapter Thirteen – Plans for Christmas**

The next day in the afternoon was the first Quidditch match of the year. The students were carrying either Slytherin or Ravenclaw banners, showing their support to their team. Lavender and Parvati asked Hermione on which team she would support.

"Hermione, between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, where will you support?" Lavender asked.

"But of course, it's clear that she will be supporting Slytherin." Parvati said answering for Hermione's behalf.

"Oh my gosh! Slytherin!" Parvati and Lavender squealed. Hermione just rolled her eyes. It's true that she would be supporting Slytherin for the first time ever.

"What about the two of you?" Hermione asked.

"I will be supporting Ravenclaw." Parvati said.

"I will be supporting Ravenclaw, too." Lavender said. "I will also be supporting the Slytherin Prince on the other hand."

"Me too!" Parvati squealed.

Harry and Ron were also excited to watch the first game of the year. Since Draco was the captain of this year, then there might be changes to the tactics and strategies of the Slytherin.

"We should carefully watch how they play today." Ron said.

"Hmm, that's true. Though judging by Malfoy's character, he will surely change their strategies by the next match." Harry said.

The students began going to the Quidditch field already. Harry, Ron and Hermione already found some seats with the other Gryffindors. Before the match began, Hermione decided to go and say something to Draco.

"Tell Malfoy that if ever they lose this match then we won't be facing each other in the field anymore." Harry said to Hermione who was leaving.

"I'll tell him that." Hermione said laughing. She arrived at the Slytherin's locker room where she found Draco giving out some last instructions.

"Remember, we're here to win this match." Draco said firmly. "If ever we won't win this match then you guys know already that you will not be able to live to see tomorrow."

"Yes." The other members of the team said with determination.

"Those are some harsh words you have, Draco." Hermione said. Draco and the others turned to look at her.

"It depends if one would consider it as a threat." Draco said smirking. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say that Harry wanted you to win this match, so that Gryffindor and Slytherin will face each other in the final round."

"Tell Potty that we will definitely see each other off in the field soon." Draco said. "Is that all?"

"And also, good luck with the match." Hermione said flushing. She then hastily went back after saying it. Madam Hooch blew her match and the game began.

"The quaffle is now in the hands of Minett of Slytherin and wow he's fast! SLYTHERIN SCORES!" the commentator who was none other than Dean Thomas said. The Slytherin and the other supporters waved their green and silver banners cheering for their team while it elicited moans from the Ravenclaw supporters.

"Yes and the quaffle is now with Murphy of Ravenclaw. Look Minett dive towards him. Now, Minett got the quaffle. Minett is now zooming past the hoops. He throws the quaffle to his fellow chaser, Morgan. Whoops, another 10 points for Slytherin!"

After a few minutes, Slytherin was already leading by 30 points. Malfoy hoped that they would reach 50 points already so that he could find the Snitch. When Dean announced that Slytherin already had 40 points, suddenly a bludger came right in front of him. Instinctively, Draco dodged it. The same bludger swiftly came towards him again and he also dodged it. Draco saw that the Ravenclaw beaters were aiming the bludger at him.

"Hey, what do you think you are playing at?" Draco said furiously at the seemingly familiar beater.

"We just wanted to have a revenge of you." The other Ravenclaw beater whom Draco also was familiar with said.

"Revenge? Of what?" Draco said grimly.

"Don't you remember me?" one beater said.

"How about me?" the other said. With this, Draco remembered that these beaters were actually the two Ravenclaw boys who were flirting with Hermione during their Hogsmeade visit.

"What revenge are you talking about, anyway?" Draco cried.

"For taking Hermione away from us." The beater whom Draco recognized as the tall boy cried.

"It's because Hermione in the first place doesn't even want the two of you." Draco cried.

He now heard Dean announcing that Slytherin was now leading with 50 points. He had to find the Snitch already, but before that, he had to get away from the two.

"Look guys, it seems that the Ravenclaw beaters are surrounding Malfoy. I wonder what they are talking about." Dean cried noticing the three. The others also looked at them now.

"Oh no!" Hermione cried suddenly as she saw who the beaters were.

Draco already saw the Snitch in one of the goal posts. He tried to fly there when the tall boy bumped at him in his left side. The other beater also bumped him in the right side that he was in between the two. The beaters kept on bumping him every now and then.

"We won't let you catch that Snitch!" the tall boy said.

"Speak those words to your Seeker yourself!" Draco said who knew that the Ravenclaw Seeker wasn't able to saw the Golden Snitch. He suddenly zoomed past the two beaters who were now falling from bumping themselves hard. Draco flew his firebolt swiftly and within seconds the Golden Snitch was in his hands.

"Malfoy now has the Golden Snitch! Slytherin wins!" Dean Thomas announced producing loud cheers from the Slytherin supporters.

The players landed already in the field and soon the Slytherin team was circled with the other Slytherins and Draco's supporters. Harry and Ron especially came towards Draco giving them their greetings surprising the crowd.

"Congratulations, Malfoy. That was one great match." Ron said then turning to Blaise. "Then that means we'll be fighting with one another eh? That was one wonderful save from you."

"Well, now that you've won, we'll be fighting firebolts with firebolts." Harry said pointing to Malfoy's broom.

The most surprising of them all was when Hermione practically ran towards Draco shouting 'You've Won' and in a blink of an eye hugged Draco right and there. Everyone was shocked at this especially Hermione. Hermione hastily removed her hands away from Draco.

"Ah, well, congratulations. You've won the game." Hermione said awkwardly. She blushed after saying this.

"Thanks." Draco said sincerely then laughed at Hermione's reaction. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Blaise joined Draco. Pansy saw this incident that she grabbed Blaise's arm away from the throng.

"Did you saw that Blaise?" Pansy asked excitedly. "Saw how Granger hugged Draco in there?"

"Well, yes, I did saw that. I was right in front of them." Blaise said.

"Don't you know what that means?" Pansy asked.

"Granger is already falling for Draco?" Blaise said nonchalantly.

"Exactly! That's it! Granger is already falling for Draco but then I don't think that Granger realize it herself." Pansy said.

"So, what do you mean?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"It means Blaise that we have to make the potion already. Things are going to get wonderful and we'll have to make Granger realize that she is in love with our dear Draco." Pansy said smiling.

~xOxOx~

It's already December and the weather started to get colder than usual. Snow was already falling covering the ground and the castle. Classes also continued as usual. The 7th years are particularly busy because of homework and the dreaded N.E.W.T.S. As Christmas Holidays is coming, Pansy, Blaise met up with Harry and Ron to discuss something.

"Okay, so we just want to ask something today." Pansy said. "Is Granger going to spend her Christmas here in the castle or with her parents?"

"Actually, she's going to spend her Christmas with my family together with Harry in The Burrow." Ron said.

"The Burrow." Blaise repeated. "Hmm, how about you tell Granger that she should cancel spending her time in your house?"

"But why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well, we actually have plans intended for the holidays." Pansy said.

"And what is it?" Ron asked.

"Oh, you'll know soon." Blaise said and he and Pansy smiled.

The next day in the morning, Hermione came towards Harry and Ron fussing about something.

"Umph! I don't believe it! Draco said that I'll have to spend my Christmas Holidays in Malfoy Manor!" Hermione cried furiously. Harry and Ron looked at each other and knew right away that this must be the plan that Blaise and Pansy said. So they have no choice but to go with the plan.

"I really can't believe it! I have to meet with Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy if ever he has a portrait in the house." Hermione said still fussing. "I mean, they hate me! Why would they ever want me to go and spend my holidays there? I'm so much better spending my Christmas with your family, Ron."

"Uh, Hermione, I think that you should spend your Christmas in the Malfoy Manor." Ron said.

"What?" Hermione cried disbelief in her voice. "You want me to spend my holidays there? In that bloody place?"

"Well, I agree with Ron, Hermione." Harry said slowly. "I mean, I don't think that they hate you that much because they want you to go there."

"Yeah." Ron agreed with Harry. "Maybe this is also a wonderful time to really know each other."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"It's because the two of you are already engaged, right? Isn't it better that you get to know your in-laws? And I think that you should try to know each other's family starting with Narcissa and probably Lucius Malfoy." Harry reasoned out.

Hermione still wasn't persuaded and the two had to push it a little more.

"I think that my mum wouldn't mind if you spend the holidays with the Malfoy. Just send your greetings on that day and we're perfectly fine." Ron said smiling. Harry did the same hoping that Hermione would submit already.

In the end, after many persuasions, Hermione finally agreed to go to the Malfoy Manor. Hermione told this to Draco.

"So, I finally agree to spend my Christmas with your family." Hermione said.

"Really? How come? I thought that you don't like to spend it in my house." Draco said.

"Well, it's because Harry and Ron persuaded me earlier. Ron also said that they're perfectly fine if I'm not there in the holidays." Hermione said telling Draco the story.

"Well, I think that Molly Weasley will be glad that they will have one less person that they will feed on Christmas." Draco said teasingly. Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"Malfoy! What the heck are you saying?" Hermione said.

"I was just kidding!" Draco said defensively. "Really, just kidding."

"You better be kidding, Draco." Hermione said.

When Draco arrived at the Slytherin dungeon, Draco told Pansy and Blaise that Hermione finally agreed.

"That's so great! Everything is going perfectly well." Pansy said excitedly.

It's already time to go home. The Golden Trio together with Ginny were on the same compartment. The three were excited on what they would do on Christmas. Hermione was just there sulking. She hoped that she didn't agreed going to the Malfoy Manor before. Now she would miss all the fun. Harry, Ron and Ginny just told reassuring words to Hermione that it's really going to be fine.

The Silver Trio who was on sitting on the same compartment was talking of the plan.

"I'm so excited already! I hope that the plan will work." Pansy said hopefully.

"I really do hope so that this plan of yours work, Pansy." Blaise said.

"Ha! I will do things here and there if ever it won't work because it has to work. It has to!" Pansy said determinedly.

They already arrived in the station. The students were excitedly getting their luggage and meet up with their family. Draco already saw his mother. He was still waiting for Hermione when he saw Blaise and Pansy came out. Behind them was Hermione.

"We'll see you soon!" Blaise and Pansy chorused, smiling mischievously. The two then hastily went away.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Wait, I'll just have to go to Molly and apologize to her." Hermione said. She then went to where Molly was, waiting for the others to come.

"I'm sorry that I can't spend my Christmas with you." Hermione said apologetically.

"It's okay, dear. But then I was really shocked. Why would you spend your Christmas with the Malfoy?" Molly said. Hermione realized that they still didn't tell the other Weasleys about the engagement. Ron and Harry then arrived.

"Hi mum!" Ron said.

"Hello!" Harry said.

"Now see here, the three of you, what is it that you're not telling me?" Molly asked sternly. "Why is Hermione going to spend her Christmas holiday with the Malfoys?"

The three were about to go on explaining to Molly about the prophecy when Draco and Narcissa went towards them. Narcissa asked for Hermione to be excused already.

"I'm sorry but then I think that you have to excuse my daughter-in-law already. We still have many things to do in the Malfoy Manor today." Narcissa said to Molly who was now surprised.

"Daugther-in-law?" Molly asked confused. "I believe that you must be mistaken."

"I'm sorry but I have to go now." Hermione said stepping forward, walking towards Narcissa and Draco. "Goodbye and Merry Christmas."

The three then walked away. Molly was surprised at this that she frantically pointed at Hermione's retreating figure.

"Daughter-in-law?" Molly exclaimed. "Hermione is Narcissa Malfoy's daughter-in-law? How? Why?"

"Mum, calm down! We'll explain everything." Ron said calming the nerves of her mother. Meanwhile, Hermione, Draco and Narcissa apparated already to the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

**I like Molly Weasley! Hahaha! :) Ooh, what do you think is the plan of Pansy and Blaise? I'll give virtual cake to those who can possibly guess. Hehehe! Also, this chapter is my birthday treat to all of you guys who are reading this along with virtual cakes. I'm officially 16 now though I think to myself that I'm still 14. Well, a kid a heart? Hehehe! Anyway, hope that you like this chapter. Please read and review. I love you guys! :) **


	14. Malfoy Manor

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~**

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! First I want to thank my readers and my reviewers of chapter 13. They are **XXCissyXX, Lucifeeer, PhysicWitch., DracoMalfoy4Ever, patfoot rules, Ellesmere, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, Shyrazie, .., Forevacullen, wildcardgirl and to my dear sister who used my account in reviewing. **I also want to thank **padfoot rules and Dumbledor** for reviewing chap 7 and chap 3 respectively. Thank you guys! Thank you also to those who favorite my story and keep it on alert. I'm also sorry that I wasn't able to update these past few days because there was a bit of a problem with the internet connection. So, here guys is chapter 14. Hope you like it guys! :)

**~xOxOx~**

**Chapter Fourteen – Malfoy Manor**

The Malfoy Manor was in every respect, an ancient house. The house was built hundreds of years ago by the head of the Malfoy family. Since then, the house was being handed down generations to generations to the heir of the Malfoy family. Malfoy Manor was a big house. It also had several dungeons underneath it that weren't used anymore. The ground that was green was already pure white because of the snow. It also had a big greenhouse behind the house where many plants were growing and blooming despite of the cold weather.

Narcissa, Draco and Hermione arrived on Malfoy Manor. Hermione looked at the big house surprisingly. Hermione knew that the Malfoys were rich but she wasn't expecting it to be this rich. They went inside the house where they were greeted by two house elves.

"Welcome home!" the two house elves said shrilly bowing their heads so low. Hermione noticed that one house elf was a girl and the other was a boy.

"I'll go first to Lucius' study room. The two of you follow after." Narcissa instructed Draco and Hermione. She then left after saying it. Hermione decided to befriend the house elves.

"Hello there! I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said waving to the house elves. "Who are you?"

"Oh!" said the girl house elf excitedly. "It's Master's wife! Master's wife!"

"Master's wife?" Hermione asked confused.

"Hana is delighted to meet Master's wife!" Hana, the girl house elf said. She then turned towards the other house elf and introduced him. "This here is my companion, Josh is his name."

"Josh is also glad to meet Master's wife." Josh said bowing his head. "Master's wife will always be welcome here in Malfoy Manor."

"But wait, I'm not Master's wife." Hermione said. "Draco, what do they mean?"

"We should go already. I think my mother is waiting for us." Draco said ignoring Hermione's question. "Hana and Josh, go prepare our room and take our luggage in there."

"Yes, Master." Hana and Josh said bowing their heads. They then took Draco and Hermione's bag and disappeared right away.

"Really, why do they say that I'm Master's wife?" Hermione asked.

Draco just smirked and they went to Lucius' study room where they saw Narcissa sitting and in the desk was a picture of Lucius Malfoy. Draco sat across his mother and greeted his father. Hermione nervously sat beside Draco. Hermione felt that she was meeting her in-laws for the first time.

"Ah, in times like this, I should be the one saying my greetings. Hello Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy." Hermione said as she noticed that Lucius' picture was moving meaning that he was present.

"Please, there's no need for formalities anymore. You should start addressing me as mother and my husband as father considering that the two of you will really marry." Narcissa said narrowing her eyes to Hermione. Hermione thought that she didn't have any choice in the beginning.

"Yes, mother." Hermione said slowly to Narcissa. She then turned to Lucius' picture hesitatingly. "Father."

Lucius just cleared his throat and nodded.

"I just couldn't believe it how things are going right now." Lucius suddenly said. "Especially that my dear son has to marry a mud - cough – a Muggle born witch."

"It's not my fault to begin with. It's because of the prophecy. You already know about that one." Hermione said.

"I know." Lucius said calmly.

"So, Hermione." Narcissa said suddenly making Hermione cringed at hearing her name. "Have you already told your parents that you're engaged?"

"I haven't. I'm afraid that my parents will really be surprise. My father might suffer from a heart attack and faint. I obviously don't want that to happen to my father." Hermione said. "Especially of course if I will tell them about the contents of the prophecy."

"I think it is better that you won't tell your parents about the prophecy." Narcissa said. "By the time that you will tell them that you're engaged, why don't you just say that you're in love with our son?"

"I also think that it's better that way." Lucius agreed. "Dear, can we talk about it already?"

"Ah! Yes, of course!" Narcissa said. "I'm sorry Hermione but we'll be having a family talk. Why don't you use this time to tour around the Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes, mother." Hermione said.

Narcissa called for Hana and Josh and they appeared suddenly. Narcissa gave the two house elves the instruction. Hana and Josh began walking out of the room and Hermione followed. After the three were out, Lucius began talking to Draco.

"So, Draco. I've heard from your mother about your feelings." Lucius said eyeing Draco. "Why didn't you tell us about it before? Why now?"

"I was trying to tell it to you before, but then I was afraid." Draco said honestly. "I was afraid that you might hate me and call me a blood traitor, that's why I have to put up those pretenses."

"Oh, my dear son." Narcissa said embracingly. "If you would've told us about it then we would always support you. We only want you to be happy. Right, dear?"

"Well, yeah." Lucius said turning his head away from the two. "I wouldn't even call you a blood traitor in my life."

"See, Draco." Narcissa said smiling to his son. "Your father and I love you. We only want to see you happy. Whether it's against our beliefs but if it's where you are happy, then we will also be happy."

"Thanks." Draco said earnestly. He felt that a heavy burden had suddenly been lifted up from him. He was glad that his parents already knew about it and he got the assurance from the two that they would support him.

Back to Hermione, Hana and Josh, the three were now touring around the house.

"Hana is really happy to tour Master's wife around the house." Hana said happily.

"Josh is also happy." Josh said.

"Wait, I just want to ask you guys, why do you keep on saying Master's wife?" Hermione asked again. "I'm not even the wife of Draco yet."

"Hana and Josh are just happy that Master's wife is going to marry Master." Hana said.

"But why are you happy?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's because Hana and Josh were worried that Master's wife might not be able to marry Master before. That's why when Hana and Josh learned about it, Hana and Josh are really happy." Hana said.

"Before?"

Hana was about to explain to Hermione when Josh stopped her. Hana realized it.

"Hana and Josh really like Master's wife. Master told us many things about Master's wife. Hana can't think of any better wife for Master than you." Hana said.

"What did Draco said about me?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Ah it's be-" Hana began but Josh stopped her.

"Hana! You a bad house elf. Hana would be punished for almost revealing Master's secrets." Josh said firmly. Hana stopped talking already. "Josh thinks that we should continue with the tour."

Hana and Josh took Hermione around the house. They went to the rooms, the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, etc. Hermione was really fascinated at the Malfoy Manor. They went inside a room where the portraits of the other Malfoy family who died already were placed. Hermione noticed that most of them were male. They saw Hermione and said something about her.

"So, that girl is going to be the wife of the heir? How embarrassing!" one of the guys said.

"It's such a shameful thing for the Malfoy family." One of them said.

"I don't think that she would even fit to become the heiress." Another one of them said.

As they went further down the hall, the comments became more insulting to Hermione.

"Look at her hair! It's muddy brown!"

"It's bushy! What the bloody hell is that?"

"Oh my! What is she wearing? That mudblood doesn't know how to dress properly"

Hermione's angry at the insulting comments about her. Hana and Josh tried comforting her.

"Master's wife must ignore what they say." Josh said.

"Yeah, Master's wife must ignore!" Hana cried.

"Thanks! But then, these Malfoys! Is insulting people they only thing they do?" Hermione said noticing that this might be a family trait.

"Well, I'm not like them." One of the portraits said. Hermione, Hana and Josh went towards the picture. It revealed a beautiful blonde haired woman who was smiling kindly at the three.

"This, Master's wife, is Marianne Malfoy." Josh said. Hermione was relieved to know because Marianne unlike the others was kind.

"How are you dear?" Marianne said smiling earnestly. "Are you the girl that Draco chose to be his wife?"

"Yes." Hermione said.

"That's nice to hear. You are so beautiful, dear." Marianne said earnestly.

"She's ugly!" the portrait beside hers cried.

"Ah, shut up you stinky filthy brother of mine!" Marianne cried suddenly making Hermione jumped.

"Er-insulting much?" Hermione muttered.

"Ah, don't mind that!" Marianne said realizing that Hermione definitely heard her insulting. "I don't really insult other people aside from my family."

"Ah shut up Marianne! It's because of you and your prophecy that Draco has to marry her." The portrait across her said. The others agreed blaming Marianne.

"It's not my fault you useless blabbering guys!" Marianne cried. "I can foresee the future and this is the future. It's a good thing that I still married a pure blood out of your selfish requests and continue your blood purity lineage."

The portraits argued with one another that Hermione, Hana and Josh decided to move forward. They toured around until they arrived at the library. Hermione was shocked to see the library. The library in one word was enormous. It was bigger than the library in Hogwarts and there were many books that Hermione wasn't able to read.

"It's amazing!" Hermione cried. "Ah, Hana and Josh, I think I'm okay in here. I'll just read the books in here and you'll just call me if ever you need something, okay?"

"Yes, Master's wife." Hana and Josh cried bowing. They then disappeared instantly. Hermione began looking for a book to read. She found one and soon she immersed herself into reading it.

Few hours passed, the library door opened making Hermione jumped in surprise. It was none other than Draco who opened the door.

"Having fun?" Draco asked smirking.

"The library is so amazing! It's enormous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Of course it is, didn't I tell you before that our library is bigger than Hogwarts?" Draco said. "There are actually many books here that you can't find in other places."

"That's great!" Hermione uttered. "So, how did you find me here?"

"Knowing you, you will be in the library absorbing yourself to the books and I was right!" Draco said smugly. "We'll be having dinner already."

Hermione put down the book and followed Draco to the dining table. Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for the two. When they arrived, they sat in the chairs and began eating.

"So what do you think of the house?" Narcissa suddenly asked Hermione.

"Well, I think it's great. It's big and I really love the library." Hermione said smiling earnestly.

"That's wonderful to hear." Narcissa said returning the smile. "So you like reading?"

"Well, yes. I do. I find reading enjoyable and something that increases one's knowledge. I just don't know why people nowadays don't consider reading as a pleasure." Hermione said. "They think that it's a burden to read books."

"That's a wonderful statement coming from you. You surely know the way things are." Narcissa said. "Say, what do you want to be after you leave Hogwarts?"

"I want to work in the Ministry of Magic under the Magical Law Enforcement Department." Hermione said.

They continued talking about other things that Hermione's view of Narcissa changed. She's more and more like a mother already. After they finished eating, Hermione's tired that she decided to go to her room.

"Okay, Hana. Josh." Narcissa called Hana and Josh and instantly they appeared. "Take Hermione to her room now."

"Yes." Hana and Josh exclaimed bowing their heads and escorted her to her room.

Narcissa was about to say something to Draco when they heard Hermione screamed. Draco hastily went to where Hermione was. Draco found out that Hermione was in a room full of his pictures –where he was smiling, smirking, winking, sleeping, eating, etc.

"This is my room?" Hermione exclaimed shocked. "It's full of Draco's picture! Draco's everywhere!"

"Well, isn't this room fit for you?" Draco said trying hard not to laugh.

"Of course not! Even if I were to become your wife, I don't want the room to be full of your pictures!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, obviously you don't want the room to be filled with my pictures because you're going to always see me wherever you go." Draco said smirking.

"Argh! That's not it!" Hermione cried flushing. "Isn't there any other room that is vacant?"

"In fact there is. This isn't your room to begin with. Hana and Josh must've accidentally led you to this room." Draco said.

"I'm sorry Master." Hana and Josh cried bowing their heads apologetically. "Hana and Josh we're excited that we accidentally showed Master's wife to a wrong room."

"Right, make sure you bring her to her bedroom already." Draco said.

"Yes Master." Hana and Josh said and they led Hermione to her bedroom. When they arrived, Hana and Josh noticed that Hermione seemed to be lost in thought.

"Master's wife, are you okay?" Hana asked.

"Ah, no. It's nothing. I'm fine." Hermione said.

"Is Master's wife surprise about the room earlier?" Josh asked.

"Whose room is it anyway?" Hermione asked finally.

"That room belongs to Master's cousin, Maria." Josh replied.

"But why is it that this Maria has a room in the Malfoy Manor?"

"Maria usually spends her Christmas Holidays in the Malfoy Manor that's why they decided to make a room for her." Josh explained.

"Okay, so I get it now." Hermione said. "I don't mean to pry but then why is it that the room is filled with Draco's picture?"

"It's because Maria is deeply in love with Master." Hana said. "She's always asking Master to marry her."

"Marry her?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"But don't worry Master's wife! Master didn't say that they should marry." Hana said smiling. "Even though that Master doesn't marry Maria but Master really cares for Maria a lot."

"Oh." Hermione muttered.

Hana and Josh left Hermione in the room. Hermione was thinking all night about Maria. About whom this Maria would be. Maria would be considered as Hermione's rival especially that Maria knew Draco a lot more than Hermione. Hermione was really worried all night. Hermione then decided to stop thinking about her and wait for tomorrow to come. She then fell into a deep slumber.

The next day, Hermione was awakened by a loud knock in her door. She lazily went to open the door and it was none other than Draco.

"Wow! Your hair is bushier than ever." Draco said smirking at Hermione's hair.

"Shut up." Hermione said. "What is it?"

"You should prepare already for breakfast." Draco said. "And also try to fix your hair."

"Of course I will. My hair is like this especially when it's early in the morning." Hermione explained.

"Okay. Just go prepare now." Draco said smiling.

"I will." Hermione said.

Suddenly, in a flash of lightning, a beautiful girl with brown hair appeared and hugged Draco tightly.

"Draco, my love, I miss you!"

* * *

**Gosh! I wonder who it is though it might be a litte bit obvious! Hehehe! :) I hope that you like this chapter. This was a bit longer than the other chapters, I know. I'm sorry about that one. I do hope that I can update chapters faster already. My college life will begin in 4 days already! I'm so nervous! Anyway, please read and review. I love you guys! :) **


	15. The Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~**

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! First I want to say thank you to my readers and especially to my dear reviewers. They are **vampiregurl, nature love 95, Lucifeeer, Damon'sBitch, DracoMalfoy4Ever, Shyrazie, we are, Forevacullen, edwardsoneandonlylove. **Thank you guys for your reviews! I also want to say thank you to those who keep my story on favorite and story alert. Thank you guy. Anyway, here guys is chapter 15. Hope you like this chapter guys! :)

**~xOxOx~**

**Chapter Fifteen – The Plan**

"Draco, my love, I miss you!"

Hermione was shocked to see the brown haired girl suddenly hugging Draco right there in front of her. Hermione realized that this might be Maria, Draco's cousin. Now that Hermione was able to see Maria, Hermione noticed that Maria was a beautiful girl but her hair was not blonde like the other Malfoys. Draco tried to get Maria's arms away from him.

"Maria, get off! You're choking me!" Draco cried.

"Oops! Sorry Drakie!" Maria said getting her arms away from him. "It's just that I miss you so much! I just couldn't help hugging you! It's been so long since I last saw you."

"We last saw each other 4 months ago. It's not long." Draco said.

"But still, my life is lonely without you." Maria said pouting. She then noticed Hermione for the first time. "Oh? Draco, who is this? Is she another friend of yours?"

"She is Hermione Granger." Draco said introducing Hermione. "She's my fiancée."

Maria sternly looked at Hermione as soon as she heard the word fiancée. Maria looked at Hermione from the top to the bottom. She wasn't able to escape noticing Hermione's bushy hair. Hermione noticed that Maria was staring at her hair that she tried to fix it though Hermione knew that it's impossible.

"This is your fiancée, Draco?" Maria said incredulously. "You must be joking! She, your future wife? That's really outrageous!"

Hermione looked at Maria angrily. How could she talk like that when she wasn't able to know the whole story yet? Hermione was about to say it when Draco started it.

"You're in no position to say that Maria. You still don't know the truth yet. Go to your room already and start preparing for breakfast." Draco said grimly at Maria. He turned to look at Hermione. "You should also start preparing for breakfast Hermione."

Draco hastily went away after he said this.

"Draco, wait! I'm coming with you!" Maria said calling for Draco's retreating figure. Maria then looked at Hermione threateningly. "Just so you know, Draco is mine!"

With that, Maria went away glamorously. Hermione was so angry at Maria that she was talking about her while preparing.

"Who the bloody hell she thinks she is?" Hermione muttered as she fixed her hair. "Think that she's oh-so-amazing! Draco's not even yours to begin with. You're just his cousin…"

"…that Draco really cares." Hermione whispered those last words remembering what Hana and Josh told her. Her spirits began to drop and a tear suddenly fell into her hand. Hermione realized that she's crying already.

"Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed wiping her eyes. "Why am I crying? I shouldn't cry on stuff like this."

_It's because Maria is deeply in love with Master. She's always asking Master to marry her. _Hermione remembered what Hana said to her. If it weren't for the prophecy then Draco would surely not marry her. There's a big possibility that Maria and Draco would marry. Hermione stopped thinking about it already and went down for breakfast.

When she arrived at the dining table, she saw Narcissa happily talking to Maria and an adult woman that Hermione deducted might be Maria's mother. She sat in one of the vacant chairs. Draco was beside Maria to Hermione's dismay. She tried not to think about it and began eating.

"Oh! I'm so happy to see Maria again." Narcissa said smiling. "And also to you, Victoria. It's been a long time already."

"Yes it is. 2 years maybe?" Victoria, Maria's mother said.

"I'm also happy to see you but then sad too. I won't be able to spend the rest of the holiday in the house since I'll go with my mom to Spain." Maria said. "I requested my mom that we go here even in just one day to visit you."

"It's fine. It's fine. You always spend your Christmas holidays with us that it's a wonderful opportunity to spend it with your mom this time." Narcissa said reassuringly. "You should enjoy your one day stay here."

"Oh I will." Maria said smilingly.

"I know a wonderful idea." Narcissa said. "How about having a Noche Buena tonight and we'll invite your cousins?"

"That's a really wonderful idea!" Maria exclaimed.

"I think it's a great idea. It's been so long since we had a nice little reunion within our family." Victoria said.

"I'm so excited to see my other cousins already, right Draco?" Maria said poking Draco. Draco didn't answer her but instead asked something to his mother.

"Mother, what about Hermione?" Draco asked.

"I'll just be okay. If it's a family matter then I should just be in my room with Hana and Josh." Hermione said.

"Nonsense!" Draco exclaimed.

"This will not do." Narcissa said. "Since Hermione will become a part of the Malfoy family soon so it's better to introduce her as Draco's fiancée."

Maria and Victoria eyed Hermione. Victoria grimly looked at Hermione but agreed in the end. Maria, to her mother's encouragement, agreed. When they finished eating already, Narcissa decided to inform the other family members.

"I'll just be in Lucius' study room. I have to tell him about our plans." Narcissa said.

"I'll go with you Narcissa. I'll help with the preparations." Victoria said.

"That's so nice of you, Victoria. Come on." Narcissa said. The two of them went to Lucius' study room. Hermione noticed that Victoria was having a hard time with her heels.

"Must be her first time wearing heels." Hermione muttered.

Maria then went in front of Hermione giving her some deathly glares.

"Hey there Granger, as I will always call you even if you were to become part of the family." Maria said sternly. "Even if you were to become Draco's wife, there's still the fact that Draco cares deeply for me."

"It's okay. Draco also cares for me." Hermione said. Draco was far away from them which was a good thing so that he wouldn't know that Hermione and Maria were talking about him.

"How sure are you about it?" Maria asked smugly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Don't you even think that maybe you're just imagining that Draco cares for you?" Maria said.

"W-What?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I already knew of the prophecy from Draco and it requires you falling for him. Don't you think that maybe he's just kind to you so that you would fall in love with Draco?" Maria said. "In that way, Draco would be able to get his inheritance."

Hermione realized this and recalled how Draco said that he would make Hermione fall for him. It pierced her heart to know that but what if Draco really cared for her?

"What if you're wrong? What if Draco really cares for me?" Hermione said hoping her words were true.

"If Draco really cares for you, which I highly doubt it, then I'll just have to take his heart away from you." Maria said smirking. Hermione suddenly became angry at her. Maria laughed.

"Look at you! You're jealous! Don't tell me that you love Draco already?"

"Of course not." Hermione denied.

"Tut, tut. You are in love with Draco. You're angry at me because you're jealous!" Maria said smugly. "Did you happen to see your face while I hugged Draco earlier? I knew right away that you were jealous."

She then hastily went away and clung into Draco's arms. Draco didn't push her away and Maria smirked at Hermione.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I just want to spend my time with you. I only have one day, you know that." Maria said pouting.

"Fine." Draco said. He then turned to Hermione. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"I think that I want to tour around." Hermione said slowly trying not to show her anger.

"Is it okay if Hana and Josh will accompany you?" Draco asked. Hermione agreed. Draco called the two house elves and they appeared suddenly. Draco gave them the instructions and the three went away. Before Hermione left, Maria gave her a smirk making Hermione angrier at her.

"What is it with her? Always saying she'll capture Draco's heart and everything. They're only just cousins! They won't even get married in the end." Hermione muttered. Josh happened to heard what Hermione said.

"I'm sorry Master's wife but there's a possibility that Master and Maria might marry." Josh said.

"Why? Aren't they cousins?" Hermione asked.

"They're not really cousins, Master's wife." Hana said. "Maria is just an adopted daughter of Mistress Victoria."

"Adopted, but how come?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Actually, Maria's real parents died already. Maria was left in the streets of Diagon Alley one Christmas time. It was snowing very hard at that time. Good thing that Master saw her." Josh explained. "They brought her home and Maria has been looking up to Master ever since."

"So that's why Maria has brown hair and not blond." Hermione said.

"Mistress Victoria actually doesn't have any daughter and so that's why she decided to adopt Maria. That's why during Christmas holidays, Mistress Victoria always make Maria spend her Christmas in Malfoy Manor."

"Oh." Hermione said. They arrived at the greenhouse and when Hana and Josh opened it, Hermione saw many colorful flowers everywhere. Hermione's worries disappeared when she saw the beautiful flowers.

"It's so beautiful." Hermione exclaimed. They proceeded on to watch the flowers in there. Hermione saw the yellow daffodils in one corner of the greenhouse.

"They're beautiful." Hermione said touching one daffodil.

"Do you know the meaning of daffodil?" Hana suddenly asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That's what Master first said when we met him." Hana said.

"Almost 4 years ago, Hana and I went to Malfoy Manor to be the house elves here. We were told from Dobby that he was already free. Hana and I then decided to replace Dobby. When we arrived here, we saw Master looking at the daffodils." Josh said. "Master probably sensed that we were there and so Master asked us if we knew what daffodils mean."

"Hana then said that it means new beginning." Hana continued. "Master smiled sadly and said that daffodils also mean unrequited love. Since then, Josh and I became the house elves and also Master's confidant."

"Hana and I always see Master looking sadly at the daffodils. There's always loneliness and guilt in Master's eyes." Josh said.

"That's why Josh and I are happy to see Master's wife because Master don't have any of those anymore."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Hana was about to explain when they heard someone talking. They then realized that it was Maria and Draco was beside her. Maria saw the three inside the greenhouse and decided to go there.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked.

"We're just here to admire the flowers." Hermione said trying to look calm.

"Don't you know that flowers mean something?" Maria asked.

"I knew a few things and I'm glad that I got to know something today." Hermione said.

"Really? Then how about expanding your knowledge about it more?" Maria said smirking. "Draco you start first."

Draco went around the greenhouse and the rest followed. Draco saw a periwinkle, picked it and gave it to Maria.

"Periwinkle symbolizes friendship, my friendship to Maria." Draco said. Maria gladly accepted the flower.

"I also consider you as one of my special friends." Maria said.

They moved on and Draco gave Hermione a red carnation flower.

"Red carnation symbolizes his new found friendship to Hermione." Draco said.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"It also symbolizes admiration." Maria uttered glumly. Hermione blushed at the information making Maria angry.

"It's my turn now." Maria said. She picked a yellow hyacinth flower nearby and gave it to Hermione.

"This yellow hyacinth symbolizes…"

"Jealousy." Hana and Josh finished Maria's sentence.

"Yes, jealousy." Maria grimaced. She then hastily went away to find a red rose for Draco. She saw it and was about to pick it when the thorns pricked her.

"OUCH!" Maria exclaimed. Draco worriedly went beside her.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Draco asked. "You're bleeding a bit. We should go to my mother."

Maria stick her tongue out before leaving. Hermione clenched her fist angrily.

"Did you see that? She purposely pricked herself!"

"I'm sorry to ask this, but is Master's wife jealous of Maria?" Josh asked innocently.

"This is not jealous. Maria is just so immature to do that just to get Draco's attention." Hermione said.

"But then Master's wife, judging by your expression and tone of voice, Master's wife is jealous." Hana said. "Master's wife must have feelings for Master."

"Really, I'm not jealous." Hermione insisted. "And I don't have any feelings for Draco."

"But Master's wife, how come you are angry at Maria if you don't have any feelings for Master?"

Hermione thought it over. Maybe she really did have feelings for Draco. But then, it's impossible. Draco's just a friend. Hermione decided not to think about it and went back inside the house. Inside, Hermione heard that Draco, Maria and her mother were going to Diagon Alley.

"Can I go with you?" Hermione asked.

"No." Draco said firmly. "You can't."

After that, the three of them left leaving a sad Hermione.

"Hermione, can you just eat lunch alone? I still have many other things to do." Narcissa said.

"It's okay, mother. I'm not hungry." Hermione said. Hermione decided to go to the library to relieve her stress and anger.

After a few hours of reading, suddenly the library door opened and there came a charming and handsome young man. At this time, Draco, Maria and Victoria arrived already. Hana and Josh welcomed the three.

"Where is Hermione?" Draco asked.

"She's in the library, Master." Hana said.

"The guests arrived already?" Maria asked.

"Yes."

"So they're in Lucius' study room now?" Victoria asked.

"Uh, Master." Josh said nervously. "Actually, Josh saw one of Master's cousin roaming around the house."

"Who is it?" Draco asked.

"Master, you must not be angry." Hana said nervously.

"I will not be angry. Who is it?" Draco asked calmly.

"It's Brian Malfoy, Master!" Hana and Josh cried making Draco, Maria and Victoria shocked.

"Oh no! Not that stupid, perverted, playboy cousin of mine!" Draco exclaimed and they hastily went off searching for him.

* * *

**Okay! So another character of the story. Hehehe! :) Hope that you like this chapter guys. The flower symbolism is actually true. I even researched about it. It will also be helpful in one of the proceeding chapters. I'm sorry if it's long. It's just that I'm nervous for tomorrow. It's my first day of college already. Writing this story while thinking about tomorrow makes me anxious. I may update once or twice a week already starting tomorrow. Anyway, please read and review. I love you guys! :)**


	16. Christmas Eve Preparation

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! First, I want to say thank you to my dear readers and also to my dear reviewers. They are **vampiregurl, Shyrazie, j.d., XXCissyXX, CrayolaBox16, edwardsoneandonlylove, Forevacullen, DracoMalfoy4Ever and dreadfuldelights.** I also want to thank **Damon's Bitch **for the message or I'll consider it as a review. Hahaha! Anyway, thank you guys for reviewing! I'm so happy because the reviews keep this story going even though I'm so stressed out already even though it was only the 1st week of my college life. Well, I did promise to myself that I'll really do my best in college. Anyway, I'll not keep you for long reading to my blabberings. Here guys is chapter 16. Hope you like it! :)

**~xOxOx~**

**Chapter Sixteen – Christmas Eve Preparation**

Hermione was enjoying reading a book already when someone opened the library door. A charming and handsome young man came inside the library. Hermione looked at him and found that the guy had blonde hair and grey eyes like Draco. He was also strikingly handsome. The boy saw Hermione and came to her side.

"Oh, who are you?" the guy said smiling kindly. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just reading books." Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger from Hogwarts and you are?"

"Oh I see, another friend of Draco's." the guy said coming closer to Hermione. "I'm Brian Malfoy. I'm a cousin of Draco."

"Really? That's nice to know!" Hermione said smiling. "You know, for one second I thought that you were Draco. It's because you have the same color of the eyes and hair."

"People usually say that." Brian said chuckling. He came in much closer to Hermione and picked up the book that Hermione read. "So you like reading?"

"Yes, I really do love reading. The books in this library are so amazing! What about you?"

"Ah, you seem to be an intelligent person." Brian said ignoring Hermione's question and commented on Hermione. Hermione blushed at this.

"Well, thank you." Hermione said flushing with delight.

"And not only intelligent but also a very beautiful girl. You do know that you are a beauty?" Brian said smiling seductively.

"Thank you. I didn't know that I'm a very beautiful girl." Hermione said flushing even more.

"You should know about that one. In front of me is a girl who has both beauty and brains. What more could I ask for?" Brian said smirking. "In my school, I can rarely find girls like you."

"In your school? What school?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm from Durmstrang actually." Brian said.

"Durmstrang?" Hermione repeated surprisingly. "You're from Durmstrang? Do you happen to know Viktor Krum?"

"I know him. He's famous alright." Brian said grimacing. "But then, it's such a waste that I wasn't sent in Hogwarts. I should be in Hogwarts and maybe I'll be able to find girls like you."

"Girls like me?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Yes, girls like you." Brian said bending over Hermione and lifting her face closer to Brian making Hermione blushed hard. "I want to meet girls like you but then again even if I do get to meet them, I'll still like you the best."

He then get Hermione's hand and kissed on it while staring intently into Hermione's eyes. This makes Hermione blushed so hard. At the same time, the library door opened and Draco, Maria and Victoria were there and saw Brian kissing Hermione in the hand. Draco looked at Brian furiously.

"Get your hands off from her, Brian! She belongs to me!" Draco cried angrily.

Brian smirked at Draco not letting go of Hermione's hand.

"Hey there Draco! It's been a long time already! I see that you haven't change. You're still possessive of your belongings as ever." Brian said smugly.

"I see that you're still the same. You're still flirting with any girls that you can see." Draco said narrowing his eyes into the linked hands of Hermione and Brian. "I told you to get your hands off of her!"

Brian immediately let go of Hermione's hand.

"There you see, Draco. I'm not holding her hand already so stop looking at me like that." Brian said trying to look away at Draco's piercing gaze. He suddenly saw Maria and being a playboy that he was advanced towards her.

"Who do we have here? Such beauty and elegance is before me." Brian said smiling while coming closer to Maria. "Who are you?"

"I'm Maria. I'm your cousin, remember?" Maria said looking strangely at Brian. Brian looked hard at Maria then at Victoria and then at Draco. He immediately looked at Hermione then realized something.

"Oh! My dear cousin Maria! How could I forget? You always grow more beautiful and lovelier each time I see you, that I couldn't recognize you at all earlier." Brian said.

"Stop it, Brian." Maria said sternly.

Brian swiftly distanced himself away from Maria and directed his attention back to Hermione.

"Even though that I have such a wonderful cousin, Hermione is still my no. 1."

Immediately, Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and took her away from Brian.

"You won't have her!" Draco exclaimed. He then led Hermione out of the library.

"Draco! Let go of me! I really hate it when you do this to me! Let go!" Hermione cried in protest. "What is your problem?"

"He is the problem!" Draco cried finally letting go of Hermione's hand.

"What? Brian?" Hermione exclaimed. "He's not something you have to get all fuss up. He's a nice person."

"Yeah, right! A very nice person! He's a playboy, Hermione! You shouldn't get close to him!" Draco said.

"We only just met!" Hermione cried.

"But soon you'll succumb to his charms and you'll get closer to him." Draco said.

"Succumb to his charms? I would never!" Hermione cried.

"Never?" Draco said doubting. "What about the way you were blushing earlier when he kissed your hand?"

"There's nothing wrong with it! He was just showing his respect to me!" Hermione defended herself. "I don't think that there's anything wrong with it. I think that it's okay than you yielding to every wish of Maria! You're telling me not to get close to Brian but yet there you are always together with Maria!"

"Maria? What if she's always together with me?" Draco said.

"Ever since that I came into this house, all you did was to go together with Maria! Even though Hana and Josh kept me company at times but then I was still alone in the end. Now that I was able to found someone to talk to, you want me to shun away from him?" Hermione cried exasperatedly. "It's kind of unfair isn't it? You're having fun with Maria but you won't let me have fun with Brian."

"That's because Brian is a dangerous person! You don't know what he's capable of!" Draco cried.

"Oh, and Maria isn't?" Hermione cried.

"Of course she isn't!" Draco cried making the two silent for a moment until Draco decided to break the silence. "You know, I don't know how this will turn out but I'm tired already from today's walk. You should go to your room already."

"I'm also tired today from keeping my emotions to myself." Hermione said. "I'm so frustrated and angry. Why did I even agree to go here in my Christmas holidays when things like this will just happen? I should've gone to the Burrow and then I'll be happy there."

"Fine! Go there to the Weasels and be happy with there! Send my regards to them!" Draco cried sarcastically. Hermione on the other hand took it to the heart.

"Fine! I will go there!" Hermione cried furiously stomping into her room while muttering and almost into the verge of tears.

"He's such an idiot! If he will just send me to the Burrow then he shouldn't have invited me in the first place. I was just a fool coming here hoping that it will be wonderful. I should've known in the beginning that it's just going to turn out this way."

Hermione went inside her room and began packing her clothes and other stuff. She was almost ready to go when Josh appeared into her room.

"Oh! Is Master's wife going somewhere perhaps?" Josh asked Hermione.

"Yes, Josh. I'm going to the Burrows. I can't stand it in here any longer." Hermione said.

"But Master's wife. You can't!" Josh cried shrilly. "There's still the party and the guests arrived already."

"Well, will not they be happy that I won't join them? This family hates witches like me after all." Hermione said.

"I insist Master's wife, you can't go! Master will be sad if you go away right now."

"I don't think he will. He was the one who sent me off." Hermione said. She was already preparing to go when Hana appeared suddenly in front of her carrying a dress.

"I'm here Master's wife to help you prepare for the upcoming party." Hana cried bowing her head. When she finally saw Hermione preparing to leave, she suddenly cried hysterically. "What is Master's wife doing? Master's wife must not go! She must prepare for the party!"

Hana and Josh immediately let Hermione sat in a chair and swiftly started preparing her so that Hermione won't be able to protest. Josh was doing her hair while Hana was the one doing the make up.

"Really guys, stop doing this. I'm not going to the party and that's final." Hermione said but Hana and Josh didn't listen to her.

Instead, they continued to do their work until Hermione surrendered in the end. Hermione decided that she'll just have to go to the party tonight and maybe go to the Burrows tomorrow. Hana and Josh finished her hair and make up already and they were ecstatic to find Hermione so beautiful.

"Master's wife is so beautiful! I'm sure Master will really love Master's wife tonight." Hana cried.

Josh agreed. Hermione looked at her reflection and even though she hated to admit it but she was indeed beautiful tonight. Hermione keep in mind that she would just call Hana and Josh whenever she needed help in stuff like this.

"Now it's time for Master's wife to go and wear this beautiful dress." Hana said revealing a red satin ball dress. Hermione was dumbfounded. The dress was so beautiful and elegant.

"I can't possibly wear that one! I have a dress with me. I think that it's okay than this elegant dress." Hermione said.

"No! Master's wife must wear this dress!" Josh said.

"Yeah! Master especially bought it for you today so that you can wear it to the party." Hana said.

"Draco bought it for me?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Of course! Master went to Diagon Alley earlier just to buy this dress for you. Master just wants you to relax here in the house that's why he only just brought Maria and Mistress Victoria with him." Hana explained.

"He did?" Hermione asked dumbfounded by the information.

"That's why Master's wife has to wear this. Master took hours to find the perfect dress for Master's wife." Josh said.

Hermione reluctantly took the dress. She went to the bathroom and changed into the dress. After that, she saw how gorgeous she was. Hermione smiled happily and thought that Draco had particularly good taste. She then felt guilty about shouting at Draco earlier but then she also realized that it wasn't her fault to begin with. She went outside her room to see Draco and Brian. The two were exceptionally handsome tonight. Hermione felt awkward when Draco looked at her.

"You look astounding, Hermione!" Brian cried coming towards her.

"Thank you." Hermione said smilingly.

"Will you take my arm?" Brian asked offering his arm. Hermione hastily looked at Draco. Brian also looked at Draco and started to back away. "Oh, of course! How foolish of me! You must go and take Draco's arm and not mine. Guess I'll just have to wait for Maria."

He then went away after that. Hermione felt more awkward than ever standing alone with Draco. She remembered their quarrel earlier and flushed at the thought. Draco then offered his arm for Hermione and she took it. They started walking towards the dining hall.

"Thank you for the dress, Draco. It's wonderful." Hermione said trying to start a conversation with Draco.

"It's nothing. It's just a dress. I figured out that since the feast was so abrupt, then maybe you wouldn't be prepared at all.

"Oh." Hermione said.

That was all Hermione could utter sensing that Draco must not want to talk to her. Especially after the quarrel they had. They were already near the dining hall and Hermione could see the other members of the Malfoy family.

Mostly all of them were male and they were handsome too. The ladies were also exceptionally beautiful. They were also very graceful in their ways and Hermione thought that this is like meeting the elite people. She felt out of place and wanted to run away though she knew it's impossible already. Hermione breathed in and out hoping to calm her nerves.

She was feeling anxious and uneasy already. Thoughts came into her mind like what if they won't be able to accept her into their family? What if they'll treat her as a scum? Those and other stuff too. Hermione breathed in and out.

"Don't be nervous, Hermione." Draco said sensing Hermione's uneasiness. "They won't bite."

"Of course they won't." Hermione said laughing nervously.

"Just act normally and be yourself. They might not like you but then they don't have anything to do with it because they all know of the prophecy already." Draco said.

"Wow, that's some kind of reassuring words." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Ready?" Draco asked. Hermione breathed in and out again.

"Ready."

They then walked towards them were Narcissa gladly introduced the two especially Hermione to the rest of the Malfoy family.

* * *

**Weeh! I'm also nervous for Hermione on the next chap. I'm sorry guys if it's long and sorta boring. I wasn't expectingthe Christmas Holiday arc to be this long! I thought it will just take like 3 chapters but then it went to 4 chapters already. The other chapter is the next and the final chapter for the Christmas part only. Okay, if you also want to see the dress that Draco bought for Hermione, it's in my profile. You can just see it there. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Believe me, this chapter was necessary but I do hope that you'll love the next chapter. I'm dying to write it already because I also love the next one. Anyway, please read and review! I love you guys! :) **


	17. Lovely Christmas Eve

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! First, I want to thank my dear readers and also to my dear reviewers of chapter 16. They are **Shyrazie, XXCissyXX, cupid17, kitty-kat-vamp, Damon'sBitch, GoldieFlow, dreadfuldelights, vampiregurl, edwardsoneandonlylove, golden lion and Forevacullen. **I also want to thank **GoldieFlow** for reviewing chapter 7. Thank you very much! I also want to thank those who favorite my story and keep it on alert. Anyway, I hope that this is my "soon" already! :) Anyway, I'm sorry if I wasn't able to check the grammar and all for this chapter. Anyway, here guys is chapter 17. Hope you guys like it! :)

**~xOxOx~**

**Chapter Seventeen – Lovely Christmas Eve**

"Now may I present to you all, my son, Draco Malfoy and his soon to be wife, Hermione Granger!" Narcissa cried seeing Draco and Hermione coming closer.

All of the people turned their heads towards the couple. Hermione could see the surprised face of Maria. Hermione smiled a little at this. Brian was smiling at Hermione. As for the others, they were putting up a disgusted face. It seems that they don't like Hermione at all.

"That's the mudblood that Draco is going to marry?" one of them muttered.

"Well, she's beautiful I admit." One of them said.

"Beautiful? Are you blind? I'm more beautiful than her." One of the ladies muttered.

"I don't really get it. Why does Draco have to marry that mudblood? He can have any pureblood ladies that are more beautiful and smarter than that mudblood."

There were also many insults that were fired to Hermione. Hermione felt even more nervous than ever. She knew that Draco's family won't really accept her but then good thing that Brian came to the rescue and surprisingly Maria and her mother too.

"Oh come on guys! What's with that entire pure blood lineage? Most wizards don't care about that one already." Brian said.

"I hate to admit it but Brian is right." Maria said voicing out her opinion making Hermione shocked.

"I also think he is right." Victoria said. "Don't you think that there are only a few pure blood families left right now? If we insist upon marrying to pure bloods then there's a tendency that this family will be extinct."

Murmurs began to fill the hall. People were arguing whether they should believe what they said. Brian, Maria and Victoria still kept on persuading.

"I think that it's a great idea actually. I believe on what great-great-great grandmother Marianne said about learning how to coexist peacefully with the others especially the Muggle born witches and wizards." Brian said.

"Besides, didn't great-great grandmother Marianne said that she saw the future that we'll be living peacefully with others?" Victoria said. "I think that this is the time already to set our differences and be able to accept one another.

A few of the people began to agree on what they said. Others were still unconvinced. They were still thinking about their pride in the family. Finally, Narcissa stepped in.

"What? And pride is all that keeps this family going on? Look at what the war has brought upon us! It never did any good." Narcissa cried. "We lost friends and love ones. We don't need to do that stuff anymore if we will be able to learn how to coexist peacefully with one another."

"Aunt Narcissa is right! I do believe that the war didn't bring anything good." Maria said. She then turned to one elderly guy. "Did the war bring you happiness? Did it?"

Slowly the guy shook his head. The others bowed their heads in shame and it seems like they were convinced on what they said.

"So everyone, will you willingly accept Hermione as part of the family? In any case, we can't do anything about it. You'll have to accept it nonetheless." Brian said.

Everyone began to agree already making Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. The feeling was like exhilarating for Hermione. For the first time since insults began to fire out to Hermione, she smiled happily. Brian winked at Hermione. Hermione gave a friendly smile to Maria and Victoria. Victoria returned the smile but Maria just turned her head away. Hermione decided to introduce herself formally to everyone.

"Good evening everyone. As you all know, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a Muggle born witch and although some of you might not like me but I hope that we'll be able to get along someday. I may not be able to live up with the high expectations you have but I'll try my best to be worthy to bear the name of the Malfoy." Hermione said.

This time, most of the people present gave reassuring words to Hermione and smiled to her. Others were even starting to talk to Hermione especially Draco's other cousins. After that, they went to the dining table to eat.

"So I heard that you're the top of your class Ms. Granger?" one of the uncles of Draco said.

"Yes I am." Hermione said flushing.

"That's wonderful and Draco is only second?" the same uncle said and the others sneered. Draco only grimaced at it.

"Not only is she intelligent but she's also beautiful, don't you think so?" Brian said smirking.

"Yes she is. Though she doesn't have blond hair like most of us are, but I think she's a great addition to the Malfoy family." One of the ladies said delightfully.

"I wonder how their children will look like?" one of Draco's cousin said. This made Hermione blushed.

"Why are you asking that one? They still haven't slept in the same bed yet." Victoria said.

"Really, I thought they should do so already."

After dinner, Hermione felt a little bit closer to the other members of the Malfoy family especially Draco's cousins. Though Hermione was still afraid of Draco's uncles but his aunts were more civil. Hermione hoped that she would be able to get along well with the other soon.

They then went to the living room where more family matters were talked. It seems to Hermione that it'd been a long time since they had this little family reunion. Music was also played on the radio while everyone was busy talking or doing their own thing.

"Can we change the music to a more slow and passionate one?" Maria suddenly asked. "You know, aside from talking can we also have a couple dance?"

"Yes. Let's have a dance." One of them said. They changed the music as to what Maria requested. As soon as the music began playing again, Maria asked Draco for a dance.

"Come on, Drake! Let's have a dance! It's been a long time since we've danced." Maria said getting up and pulling Draco with her.

Draco didn't protest and instead began to dance with Maria. The other couples also began to start dancing with Draco and Maria. Hermione turned her head away in anguish. Hermione thought about the quarrel they had and how Draco even took side with Maria.

"Stupid Draco. How can you just take Maria's side so easily and he even says that he's my fiancé." Hermione muttered.

"Oh, jealous aren't you?" Brian suddenly said making Hermione jumped in fright.

"You heard what I said?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Brian said smirking. He then mimicked what Hermione said perfectly. "So, you're jealous of Maria?"

"I'm not." Hermione said firmly.

"Hermione, you should be honest with your feelings already. I don't know why you're still denying your feelings." Brian said.

"Oh, why is it that people always insists that I'm jealous?" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Because you are." Brian said making Hermione silent. "Want to have a dance with me?"

"No thanks." Hermione said looking at Draco and Maria dancing making her heart tinged in pain. "How about we stroll in the house? People won't notice it anyway."

"That's a great idea you have. Come on." Brian said.

Hermione got up from her seat and followed Brian.

"So why the sudden interest in me?" Brian asked Hermione while they were strolling.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well, you wanted to take a stroll with me. I thought that my dear cousin Draco doesn't want you to get closer to me?" Brian said.

"It's nothing." Hermione said chuckling. "I just wanted a friend that I can talk to."

"A friend huh?" Brian said. "Can it be more than that?"

"Really, you want to make me laugh." Hermione said laughing. "Of course it's only just a friend. What were you thinking? You think that I'll go out with you?"

"Well, I was hoping that you will be." Brian said.

"Oh come on. You're only just a friend to me and that is all. I also want to thank you for supporting me earlier." Hermione said smilingly.

"That was nothing. So really you'll just treat me as a friend? It's your last chance already to say that you will go out with me." Brian said teasingly.

"No, only just a friend." Hermione said.

"Dang it!" Brian exclaimed. "Okay, I'll stop making advances to you already. But you know, it's really such a waste that I won't have you. You've already grown in my heart."

"Haha! You're really a player aren't you?" Hermione said laughing. "You should stop trying to charm me already."

"I know. I know." Brian said. "It's just that it's my first time that I lost to Draco concerning girls."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh well. It's nothing. You know I always charm the girls that are after Draco. It's because Draco doesn't care about these girls because in the first place, Draco doesn't like them." Brian explained. "That's why it's a first. You must be really someone special to Draco seeing that he doesn't want you to get closer to me."

"I don't know about that one." Hermione said.

"Really? Then I guess you'll be able to know about that one soon." Brian said mischievously.

"Brian, Hermione, why are you still here? It's time to greet everyone and to open the presents already." Victoria suddenly said making Brian and Hermione jumped in surprise.

They obediently followed Victoria back to the living room. Everyone was sitting down already and it was only 2 minutes left before Christmas.

"You're late." Draco said to Hermione and Brian. Hermione took a seat beside Draco and Brian beside Hermione. Draco eyed Brian suspiciously.

"We're just taking a stroll. Nothing exciting really happened." Brian said smiling to Draco.

"Oh! Let's count down from 10 already!" one of the kids cried excitedly.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!" everybody cried and then wished everyone a happy Christmas.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!"

"It's time to open up the presents!" Narcissa cried happily to which most of the kids were excited.

"Yay! Presents! Presents!" the kids chimed as they started opening presents.

Hermione saw her presents and started opening it. She received a watch from Molly and Arthur Weasley together with a letter. She also received a wonderful present from her parents and also from Harry and Ron. Draco was opening his gifts already.

"Oh Draco! You should start by opening Granger's gift to you." Maria said as she saw Hermione's present and putting it into Draco's lap.

Hermione watched as Draco was slowly opening the gift. It was a book about _The Best Tactics and Strategies for Quidditch throughout the Ages_. Hermione looked at Draco to see his reaction but she was distracted by Maria.

"A book? That's so boring!" Maria exclaimed.

"Thank you." Draco suddenly said smiling to Hermione. Hermione returned the smile sensing that Draco must've really liked the book after all. Maria was angry at this exchange of smiles.

"Oh Draco. How about you open my gift to you?" Maria said trying to distract Draco. Maria put it in Draco's lap and Draco opened the gift. It was a bracelet.

"Isn't it nice?" Maria said happily.

She then went to open her present from Draco and it was revealed to be the same bracelet as what Maria bought for Draco.

"Oh! I love Drakie very much to bits that I gave him that bracelet!" Maria said happily. "Draco must've feel the same way too because he gives me one!"

Hermione was already angry at the scene and stood up hastily. She was fuming mad and since she didn't want to make a scene, she hurriedly went to her room. Hermione didn't hold back her feelings anymore and cried.

"Oh, what the bloody hell is wrong with me?" Hermione muttered while tears were falling down her cheeks. "It's crazy! I don't understand anymore. Am I really jealous? Am I – Am I in love with D-Dr-Draco?"

Hermione continued to cry. She couldn't bring to herself that she's crying in her room because she was jealous of Maria. It's because she's already starting to fall for Draco that's why it hurts to see Draco with Maria.

Slowly the door opened and Hermione hastily wiped her tears away. It was Draco and he immediately went to Hermione.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you crying?" Draco asked.

"No. I'm not crying. Something got into my eye." Hermione said trying to hold back her tears. Draco leaned in closer.

"Then if something only got into your eye, why is it that your eyes are so red?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Really, I'm not crying." Hermione said still trying to deny. "Why are you here, by the way? Shouldn't you be there with Maria enjoying your time together?"

"Are you jealous of Maria?" Draco asked.

"I'm not." Hermione lied.

"But your actions said that you are." Draco said smirking. Hermione tried to deny but decided to tell the truth already.

"Okay, alright. I'm jealous. I'm jealous of Maria." Hermione said finally.

"Why are you jealous? There's nothing to be jealous." Draco said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Basically it's because I only treat Maria as a sister." Draco said smiling.

Hermione was shocked but didn't believe Draco and pointed at the bracelet.

"The bracelet? You might be wondering but it's only just a friendship bracelet." Draco said smirking to Hermione's surprise look. "Maria definitely knows that it's only just a friendship bracelet. We bought it together actually. Maria is just a little immature that's why she acted like that."

"But then, I think that Maria don't think of you as just a friend." Hermione said still doubting.

"Nah. She definitely thinks of me as a friend. I know her. Maybe she was just surprise that we're engaged that's why she acted that way." Draco said explaining. "Besides, didn't you saw what Maria did for you earlier? She was one of those who supported you. I definitely didn't tell her to do it but she did it in her own free will."

Hermione was glad to hear it. Maybe she was just overreacting about the whole Maria issue. Hermione understood that it might be a surprise for Maria that's why she acted that way. Gosh, how foolish she was and she even fought with Draco about it.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have been angry with Maria in the first place." Hermione said.

"I'm also sorry." Draco said. "I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I should maybe just reprimand Maria or something. It's my fault from the start. I spoiled her that's why she became like that."

"Another thing also, I talked to Brian earlier and we agreed that we'll just be friends." Hermione said.

"You better be just friends." Draco said threateningly. Hermione laughed. She's happy that they're finally okay with Draco.

"We should go already. I think that they're waiting for us downstairs." Hermione said getting up.

"Wait! I still haven't given you my present yet." Draco said giving Hermione his present.

Hermione opened her present and it was a brilliant diamond heart necklace. Hermione was shocked and happy.

"It's so beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's really wonderful. I bet this is so expensive. I bet my book didn't even cost half the price."

"Oh yeah, I definitely love your gift." Draco said. "I'll definitely use it for the fight against Potter."

"You should know by now that I will be supporting Gryffindor in the championship round." Hermione said.

"Of course I know that." Draco said smirking. "So where's my thank you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot!" Hermione said muttering. "Thank you Draco. It's really great!"

"Only just a thank you?" Draco said grimacing.

"Well, yeah. Why? Do you want more?" Hermione asked confused.

"Hm, yeah." Draco said smirking. "I want a kiss."

"A kiss?" Hermione asked incredulously. "You're crazy!"

"I'm not. A kiss is all I want." Draco said.

"Well, I don't think – Oh, it's not…" Hermione said trailing off nervously.

Draco chuckled. He then leaned in closer and without warning kissed Hermione. Surprisingly, Hermione kissed back to Draco.

Hermione realized while kissing Draco that she really love him already. It was great to finally know her feelings towards Draco. Without her knowing, tears started to fall from her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked breaking the kiss.

"I'm just – I'm just happy." Hermione said smiling.

"Well, you should be. It's Christmas time after all." Draco said chuckling. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Hermione said laughing.

They both then leaned in closer for another kiss.

* * *

**Finally! Hermione knows that she loves Draco already! Hahahaha! I also hope that you won't hate Draco after his explanations to Hermione. Well, they're okay already. If you're still confuse then it will be like explain by the end of the story! Hehehe. So happy that the Christmas Arc is finish already. Took me 4 chapters! I hope that you like the Draco and Hermione scene. I actually love it and there's still more by the next chapter. Hahaha! Anyway, hope that you like this chapter as I do. Please read and review! I love you guys! :) **


	18. Date

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~ **

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! First, I want to say thank you to my dear readers and also especially to my dear reviewers of chapter 17. They are **dreadfuldelights, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, IceSkater76, ToReadandWrite, GoldieFlow, Lucifeeer, Shyrazie, XXCissyXX, Damon'sBitch, AwesomenessIsAwesome, PhysicWitch., edwardsoneandonlylove, Forevacullen, dramionefan, Primmy and fantasia-49. **I also want to thank **ToReadandWrite **and **CrayolaBox16** for reviewing chapter 1. Thank you very much guys! I'm also sorry for the late update. I know that this wasn't my soon. It was a busy week for me. Oh my! Anyway, here is chapter 18. I hope you like it guys! :)

**~xOxOx~**

**Chapter Eighteen – Date**

After the incident, everything was going perfectly well. Hermione and Draco went downstairs to be with the others. Brian was smiling to see Hermione and Draco okay already.

"You better treat her nicely Draco or else I'm going take Hermione away." Brian said.

"I'll kill you before you can even do that." Draco said sternly. Brian laughed nervously and went away.

"You were a bit stern on him, Draco." Maria suddenly said. "What will you do if ever I order Brian to take Hermione away?"

"You wouldn't do that." Draco said smirking.

"Tsk. You're right on that one." Maria said. She then went to Hermione. "You know, you're pretty lucky to have Draco. If ever you do something to hurt him, you know that I won't hesitate to steal Draco away."

"So that means we're okay already?" Hermione asked nervously.

"It's up to you to decide." Maria said. "You know, I'll let you on a secret. I only think of Draco as a friend. I was just testing you whether you really love Draco or not. I actually don't want my cousin to marry a girl who isn't worthy of him from the start."

"So all this time…" Hermione trailed off.

"Yes." Maria said chuckling. "So we're friends?"

"Definitely." Hermione said laughing.

After that day, everything was going okay. She found new friendship with many of Draco's cousins. When they already had the house to themselves, Draco and Hermione were always spending their time with each other. Hermione was very happy. Her love for Draco was growing more and more each day.

Now it was time to go back to school already. Hermione was practically excited because she would see her friends again. Hermione and Draco parted in the train. Draco went with Blaise and Pansy while Hermione with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione, we miss you! How was your holiday?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"It was wonderful though at first it wasn't." Hermione said.

"Why? What happened at first?" Harry asked though knowing what it might be already.

Hermione related to everyone about the family portraits, Maria's room, Maria, Victoria and Brian and also the rest of the Malfoy family.

"But then after that, everything was okay. It was really great actually." Hermione said.

"What's so great about Malfoy Manor?" Ron asked.

"Well, they have a really big mansion. They also have a big greenhouse where there were many colorful flowers in there. They also have two kind house elves." Hermione said.

"House elves?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Well, yes. Hana and Josh, the house elves, replaced Dobby." Hermione said. "They also have a big library. It is much bigger than the library at Hogwarts and it's so amazing."

"I thought that your holiday was wonderful Hermione but in second thought, I think that it wasn't." Ron commented. "You probably just spent all your time in the library reading books. It's so boring."

"Of course not Ron!" Hermione grimaced. "I wasn't reading books all the time in there."

"Stupid brother of course she wasn't." Ginny said scolding her brother. "So Hermione was there any developments with you and Malfoy?"

"Well, actually there – oh, I do -" Hermione blushed while recalling all the happy moments that she had with Draco.

"OH MY! THERE IS!" Ginny squealed excitedly. She then saw something glittering in Hermione's neck. "Hermione, what is that? Is that a necklace?"

"Oh this?" Hermione said showing her necklace. "Draco gave this to me."

Ginny squealed after hearing it making Hermione blushed more than ever. Ron and Harry looked at one another.

"Ginny, would you stop squealing already? It hurts my ears you know." Ron said.

"It's just because nothing good happened to you with Lavender during the holidays." Ginny said that made Ron quiet.

"Guys, let's stop talking about me already. How's your Christmas?" Hermione said changing the topic.

"Oh yeah Hermione, we received a letter from Viktor. I don't think he knows that you've spent your Christmas at Malfoy Manor. You better explain it to him." Harry said giving the letter to Hermione.

"Oh sure." Hermione said. "Anyway, how's Christmas?"

Ginny, Harry and Ron related to Hermione their holidays. They arrived at Hogwarts soon after and classes began the next day. Everyone was again busy of their studies especially the 7th year students. Even though everyone was busy, others were still able to find time to enjoy.

"Granger!" Pansy suddenly called Hermione one time when she was going to the library. Pansy was together with Blaise and Draco.

"Hi there!" Hermione said smiling.

"How's your Christmas vacation?" Blaise asked. "I heard that you met with the other members of the Malfoy family."

"Well yes." Hermione said looking at Draco. "It was fun."

"Good to hear, Granger." Pansy said smiling. Hermione saw something glittering in Pansy's hands and noticed that it was like the friendship bracelet that Draco and Maria had.

"That bracelet." Hermione said pointing to the Pansy's bracelet. "It's the same as what Maria and Draco had."

"Oh this?" Blaise said also showing the same bracelet. "Actually, Draco bought each one of us. Nice isn't it?"

"Oh I see. That's why." Hermione said.

"Well, I think that we should go already. We still have classes Blaise." Pansy said. The two then went away leaving Draco and Hermione.

"You're going to the library already?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yes. I have to do some home work there." Hermione replied. "I have to go now."

"Wait, before going, I just wanted to remind you of your promise about a date." Draco said.

"Date? When did I say that?" Hermione asked confused.

"Don't you remember? During the time when I was in the hospital wing, you gave your promise that you'll go on a date with me." Draco said smirking.

"Oh! That time." Hermione said remembering her promise. "So, when will that be?"

"Let's just meet this Saturday at Hogsmeade. There's actually something that I wanted to show you." Draco said.

"Okay." Hermione said. "If there's nothing more then I'll go already."

On that Saturday, Hermione was sitting at one of the benches vacant near the Great Lake. She was waiting for Draco to arrive. She was feeling excited already because it was her first time to go on a date with Draco. She was also curious as to what Draco would want to show Hermione. Minutes later, Draco arrived.

"Excited for the date?" Draco said smirking.

"Not really." Hermione lied.

"Well, if you say so." Draco said. They were about to go when suddenly an owl came and dropped a letter to Hermione.

"A letter? Who could it be?" Hermione said to herself. She then saw that it was from Viktor Krum. "At last it's here already!"

"Who sent you a letter?" Draco asked eyeing the letter.

"From Vikor." Hermione said as she excitedly began to read the letter.

"Viktor? Viktor Krum?" Draco repeated incredulously. "You're still communicating to that guy?"

"Well yes of course." Hermione said. "Look, Viktor is going to come in Hogwarts soon. I can't wait!"

"How many years have you been communicating with Krum?" Draco asked grimly.

"After the Triwizard Tournament. We kept a promise to always keep in touch with each other." Hermione said happily. "Come on, let's go now."

Hermione and Draco went to Hogsmeade. Hermione was happy to go on a date with Draco but Draco was still thinking about the letter. Draco didn't know that Hermione and Viktor had been communicating for years already.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione finally asked when she noticed that Draco was thinking about something.

"Nothing." Draco said. He decided not to worry Hermione already. Yeah, he's still sulking about the letter but he decided not to think about it today. He led Hermione to where they were and finally they've arrived already. "This is it."

The place was filled with snow everywhere. There was a big frozen lake and many white trees everywhere. Hermione was surprised to know that such a place in Hogsmeade existed.

"Actually, this place is better if it's not on winter season." Draco said. "Just imagine the lake as crystal blue. Then there are the many luscious green trees. There are practically many colorful flowers that bloom in here. It's a very nice place actually. It's just that this is the only time that I could show you this place because we're going to be busy with N.E.W.T.S very soon."

"I could imagine it already." Hermione said imagining the place just as what Draco described it. She then realized something. "Was this the place that Daniel and Clint wanted to show to me?"

"Daniel and Clint? Who are they?" Draco asked.

"Oh you know, the two six year Ravenclaw boys that we met during our first Hogsmeade visit this year. They wanted to show me to a wonderful place but then you suddenly slammed your fist and…" Hermione trailed off remembering the incident.

"Tch. Yeah, I do think that this was the place that the two found." Draco said. "Since there's nothing much to do in this place, how about we go to The Three Broomsticks right now and drink some butterbeer?"

"How about we do something even more fun than drinking butterbeers?" Hermione suggested.

"And what is it?" Draco asked.

"Skating." Hermione said smiling.

"Skating?" Draco repeated. "What's that?"

"Well, skating is an action of moving along or gliding on an ice using skates." Hermione said in a matter-of-a-fact tone. Draco was still confused. "Okay, I'll show you what it is."

Hermione magically transfigured her shoes into skates. She then slowly went to the frozen lake and swiftly skated happily into it. "This, Draco is skating!"

"Oh, so that's what skating is." Draco said watching Hermione. "It's a piece of cake."

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you." Hermione said.

"And why is it so? I think that skating is very easy. I don't know why I shouldn't be saying that." Draco said confidently.

"Okay, if you say so." Hermione said. "How about joining me here Draco? Skating is really fun and if you say that it's easy, then you can just easily skate the way I do."

Draco magically transfigured his shoes into skates. It's his first time wearing skates so he felt weird wearing those. He then slowly walked into the frozen lake which proved to be a little bit difficult. Maybe it really wasn't easy at all. He began to step on the frozen lake and started to skate when – BAM!

"OUCH! What the bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed as he fell hard on the floor. Hermione worriedly went over to Draco but Hermione was laughing.

"I told you that it wasn't easy. You shouldn't be so overly confident on things." Hermione said chuckling. She extended her arm for Draco to take it but Draco rejected the offer.

"I was just surprise that the lake was this slippery." Draco reasoned out. "I could certainly get up on my own."

Draco tried getting up but then fell again, that he cursed loudly. Again, Hermione offered her help but Draco insisted on getting up on his own. He slowly got up but then he started losing balance and fell.

"I don't see the bloody reason why Muggles enjoy this. This isn't fun to begin with." Draco said angrily.

"Of course it is especially if you get the hang of it." Hermione said.

"It's so easy for you to say. I don't think that I would even enjoy Muggle stuff. I'm a wizard for goodness sake." Draco exclaimed grimly.

"It's not something about being a wizard or a Muggle. I'll assure you that this is fun. Here, I'll help you balance first. Let's take it one step at a time." Hermione said offering her hand again.

Draco finally accepted. Hermione was teaching Draco how to balance with the skates. After many minutes, Draco was getting the hang of it already.

"I'm going to let go, okay. I'll just watch if you know already." Hermione said letting go.

Draco was able to skate for a while but then fell again. He stood up slowly by himself and this time he was able to stand. He started to skate and finally he was able to enjoy skating from here to there.

"Fun isn't it?" Hermione asked skating her way to Draco.

"Though it's stupid but I admit that this is fun and exhilarating." Draco admitted.

"You really are a fast learner." Hermione smiled.

"Of course I am. I always excel on many things." Draco smirked.

"Really? I don't mean to brag but then I'm always the top of our class and you're always second place." Hermione smirked.

"If I put my heart into it then I can definitely catch up to you." Draco said that made Hermione laughed.

"If you say so, what about beating this?" Hermione said as she distanced herself away from Draco and made the scratch spin move gracefully.

"Whoa! What was that?" Draco asked surprised.

"It's a scratch spin. There are many moves for skating actually and the scratch spin was what I learned recently." Hermione said.

"That was great." Draco said.

"Not really, I'm not that good at skating but then I can also do this." Hermione said as she started on her camel spin. "How about trying to do either of those two?"

"Don't you think that it's unfair? You probably spent many time practicing those moves and it's only my first time seeing those." Draco said.

"I thought you were a fast learner?" Hermione smirked.

"Of course I am but then I think that we should start with simple moves first." Draco said.

"Haha! You're right on that one." Hermione said laughing as she started teaching Draco.

They spent the whole day skating. They laughed, skated and most importantly enjoyed their time with one another. Draco was able to learn some simple moves. They were already walking towards Hogwarts castle. They passed by the greenhouses when Hermione saw something that attracted her attention.

"Wow! It's a wonderful wreath!" Hermione said as she picked up one flower wreath among the many flower wreaths in one greenhouse. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Draco just shrugged his shoulders.

"I used to make flower wreaths before when I was still a child." Hermione said.

"Is this one of the 'fun' Muggle stuff?" Draco asked.

"Yes it is. Actually, you can make flower wreaths like these very easily when using magic but then it's better if you do it by yourself." Hermione said admiring another flower wreath. "It shows the devotion and the feelings of the one making it. It gives off a sentimental feeling especially if you receive one."

Draco didn't say anything and watched as Hermione put one flower wreath into her head. Hermione continued to admire the other flower wreaths until it started to get dark.

The next day, Hermione went outside the portrait to see that it wasn't there. It was Sunday so that means no class. Hermione was worried but the she thought that Draco must've been sleeping peacefully in the Slytherin Dungeons. Hermione just went to the Great Hall together with Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy wasn't outside of the portrait?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well, yes. I think that he was tired from yesterday." Hermione said.

"That's not like Malfoy at all." Harry said. "Even if he was tired to death already, he would still be waiting for you. There must be something wrong with Malfoy today.

Hermione was hoping that Draco woke up late but then she wasn't able to see Draco in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron decided to ask Blaise and Pansy but then learned that Blaise and Pansy don't know a thing.

"They don't know where Malfoy is." Harry said.

"Really, that's strange. He was not waiting for Hermione outside the portrait and his two best friends don't know where he is right now." Ron said. "Do you think that something strange is going on with Malfoy?"

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Well, maybe he has a dark secret?" Ron suggested making Hermione and Harry confused. "I mean, he was a death eater. We just don't know maybe he still is."

"Really Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "He changed already. I don't think he's a death eater."

"Hermione's right, mate." Harry said. "And besides, Voldemort is dead. There's no way that death eaters still exists right now."

"Well, there are no death eaters right now but what if Malfoy will suddenly become the next Dark Lord?" Ron said. Hermione hit Ron with her bag making Ron shout in pain.

"I told you already that Draco has change. Why can't you see that?" Hermione said furiously.

"I was just joking. You don't have to be so angry about it." Ron said defensively. Ron saw Harry opening the Marauder's Map. "Oh look there! We'll surely be able to find where Malfoy is."

"Hm, that's weird. Malfoy is in the Room of Requirements right now." Harry said spotting Draco.

"There! See, I told you something's up with Malfoy right now." Ron said. Hermione gave him a death glare.

"I don't think he's doing some dark stuff in there. He's with Marie Johnson and John Braine. Wonder what they're doing in there." Harry said looking at Hermione. "Shall we go there?"

"No, it's okay. At least we know where he is. He might be doing something important right now. We shouldn't disturb them." Hermione said.

They then continued eating while talking in another topic. In the evening, Hermione was sitting at her bed thinking what Draco could be doing in the Room of Requirements. She was about to fall asleep when there was an owl that was tapping on the window carrying something. Hermione opened the window and recognized that the owl was from Draco and it was carrying a beautiful flower wreath made up of peach roses.

"What –" Hermione said as she looked at the flower wreath. It was really very elegant. Something fell in her bed and realized that there's a letter. The owl then went away. Hermione came to read the letter. It was from Draco.

_Hermione,_

_You might be surprise about the flower wreath. Actually, I made this one without the use of magic. I might not be able to execute the scratch spin or the camel spin or whatever other moves you showed me yesterday but at least I could make this wreath. I wanted to properly thank you for a wonderful time yesterday. If you must know, peach roses symbolize gratitude. I hope that it adds your knowledge about flowers. _

_Draco _

Hermione smiled after reading the letter. So all this time, Draco was in the Room of Requirements because he was making the flower wreath. He was also together with Marie Johnson and John Braine because they were teaching Draco how to make a wreath.

Hermione looked at the flower wreath again. It really was so wonderful. Hermione could see how Draco carefully made this wreath just for her. Hermione picked up the wreath and hugged it as tears started to form into her eyes.

"Thank you Draco! I really love you so much! I love you."

* * *

**Aww... I love Draco! Hehehe! Also, I'm sorry guys if I updated like so long and I gave a very long chapter. Really, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry also for my grammar because I wasn't to really copy read it. I hope that there are only a few mistakes. I'm also sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I'm sorry. :'( Oh yeah, I also put in some subtle hints in there that will really be useful by the end of the story. To those who can be able to find it then I'll give some virtual cookies! I hope that next chapter will be short. I hope so. Anyway, how was chapter 18? Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. I love you guys! :)**


End file.
